Her Dark Knight
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: Mavis Logan is fresh to Gotham City. All she wanted to do was make ends meet. But after the return of the long lost billionaire playboy, Mavis's life turns upside down. While trying to ward off Bruce Wayne pursuits during the day and Batman during the night, and Jonathan Crane AKA scarecrow taking an interest in her, Mavis wonders how she'll keep her sanity and survive Gotham City.
1. Arriving in Gotham

**Cast:**

 **Natalie Portman** as **Mavis Logan**

 **Christian Bale** as **Bruce Wayne/Batman**

 **11 year old Danny Shepherd** as **Dick Grayson**

 **Leondias Castrounis** as **Jason Todd**

 **5 year old Asa Butterfield** as **Tim Drake**

 **Michael Caine** as **Alfred Pennyworth**

 **Cillian Murphey** as **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow**

* * *

The bus came to a jarring stop, startling Mavis Logan awake. Rubbing her eyes briefly, Mavis grabbed her duffle bag from above her and slunged it over her shoulder. Stepping off the steps, she observed her surroundings carefully.

Yes, she heard the horror stories about Gotham. About the mob, the Narrows, even the peculiar inmates of Arkham Asylum. But for some reason, they didn't vex her. Not one bit.

If anything the stories drew her to the city even more.

Making her way down the sidewalk, Mavis looked down at the paper where her new address was written down. Her parents insisted that Mavis had an apartment in the nicer 'safer' part of town. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into a body, causing them to drop the things they were holding.

"I am so sorry!"

Mavis dropped down to help the person collect dropped papers. When she lifted her head, a pair of charming ice blue eyes met hers. The man gave her a brief smile.

"Forgive me, I should have seen you."

Mavis shook her head and smiled. "I wasn't the one paying attention."

The pair stood up. The man stared at her for a few minutes before offering her his hand. "Jonathan Crane."

She smiled and took his hand. "Mavis Logan."

"You're new to Gotham, aren't you Miss Logan?"

"Just Mavis, please. And yes, I arrived about five minutes ago."

Realizing she was still holding one of the files that he dropped, she flushed and handed it to him.

"Oh, sorry." While handing him the file, she briefly caught a glimpse of heading.

"You work in Arkham Asylum?"

Jonathan's eyes shined with pride briefly. "Yes. I'm the head doctor there."

Mavis's eyebrows raised. "Impressive. So, any advice for the newcomer?"

A smirk stretched itself across Jonathan's face. "Trust no one, not even the cops."

Mavis frowned and tilted her head to the side. "I thought the police were the good guys?"

Jonathan's smirk widened. "Not here. Half of the police force is corrupted by the mob."

Mavis nodded. "And what about you?"

Jonathan chuckled darkly. "I'm one of the people you do not want to trust."

Mavis shook her head. "I don't believe that. Your being to nice to me."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Trust me, I'm not someone you trust. I'm someone you fear."

"I still don't believe that."

Jonathan's smirk turned to an actual smile when he realized that he wasn't going to win this conversation.

 _She's very pretty Johnny_.

Jonathon internally frowned and attempted to push his alter ego to the back of his mind. Key word attempt.

"I'm afraid I must bid you adieu, Mavis."

Mavis smiled. "And I to you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Jonathan smiled and agreed. "Perhaps."

Mavis smiled at her new friend before stepping past him and continuing on her way.

 **-Time skip-**

It's been a week since Mavis has arrived in Gotham. She has somewhat settled into her apartment. Unfortunately, since her apartment was in the nicer part of town, it was also more expensive. Despite this, she has yet to find a job. She has seen tons of job offers, yet none seemed to catch her eye.

How hard is it to find a job in a city this big?

Her thoughts were cut off by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mavis!"

Jessica was one of the few kinder souls that Mavis has met during her first week in Gotham.

"Hi Jess! What's up?"

"You said you were looking for a job right?"

"Yeah."

"The company that I work in just had an opening and I managed to get the interview for you."

"Really? Thank you so much! Where do you work?"

"Wayne Enterprises."

"Can you send me the address?"

 **-Time Skip-**

As she walked in the building, Mavis took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

 _You can do this Mavi. You need this job._

Exhaling, she walked in with her head held high.

"Hi. I'm Mavis Logan, I'm here for the job interview?"

The receptionist looked up and smiled briefly at the brunette before handing her a paper.

"Take the elevator to the top floor. Mr. Knight is expecting you."

"Thank-you."

Sending one last smile to the receptionist, Mavis made her way to the elevator. By the time she reached her designated floor, she had to force herself to calm several times, one for each floor.

 _I should have taken the stairs_ , she thought to herself as she reached the top floor.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Congratulations, Ms. Logan."

Mavis smiled and took Mr. Knight's offered hand.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."


	2. Meeting the Playboy (Rewritten)

Mavis sighed and rubbed her forehead. It's been two years since she started working at Wayne Enterprises. To be honest, she was sort of expecting more. But hey, a paycheck's a paycheck. It's some of the people she was having problems with.

Mavis is a hardworking person. Because of this, it drove a very deep rift between her and the other secretaries. Most of the ladies on her floor spend more time filing their nails then they do documents. That wasn't even the worst of it. Just today, Mavis went to make a few copies, and walked in on two people doing things that should not be done on a copier.

Grimacing at the memory, Mavis starting packing her things away. Her phone started buzzing.

 _Hey Mavi, can't make it to dinner tonight. Raincheck?_

 _-Jonathan_

After a few weeks of living in Gotham, Mavis ran into Jonathan again. The two ended up having dinner and a wonderful conversation. Since that night, Mavis and Jonathan have had dinner together every Wednesday evening. Not as a couple, just as good friends.

Sighing in disappointment, Mavis texted back.

 _Yeah, sure. Is Friday okay?_

The reply was almost immediate.

 _I'll call you._

Mavis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. That's strange. Usually when something like this happens, Jonathan always had a back-up night at the ready. Shrugging, Mavis stuffed her phone in her bag before heaving it up on her shoulder. Jessica was walking towards the elevator. Spying her friend's slightly disappointed face, she walked over to her desk.

"You okay Mavis?"

Looking up Mavis smiled. "Hey. And yeah I'm okay."

"Boyfriend cancel on you?"

She flushed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a really good friend."

Jessica smirked. "Mmhm. I'm sure he is. You heading out?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll walk down with you."

Heading towards the elevator, the two friends talked about their days.

"They were doing what?"

"Yeah. In the copy room too."

"Unbelievable."

"I know, right?"

This was how they spent the rest of the ride down. When they parted ways in the sidewalk, Mavis sighed and started the walk home. Now that she no longer had dinner plans, she'd have to heat up the leftovers from yesterday.

 _And ice cream would go lovely with Chicken Parmesan._

Grinning to herself, Mavis changed her course and headed towards the convenient store. Shortly she started walking, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mavi."

Mavis smiled fondly. "Hi Dick."

About three months after she moved to Gotham, Mavis adopted three boys. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Jason Todd, and Timothy 'Tim' Drake.

"What's up?"

"Gloria wanted to know if he had an leftovers we wanted to eat."

"Yeah, tell her there's Chicken Parmesan on the top shelf in the fridge. I'll be there shortly."

"You're not going out with Jonathan?"

Dick, Jason, and Tim met Jonathan about three months ago. They liked him well enough, the feeling was mutual.

"No, he cancelled at the last minute."

"Ouch."

Mavis shrugged even though Dick couldn't see it. "It's not a big deal. At least I get to spend the evening with my three favorite boys."

Dick laughed. Mavis smiled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, I'm stopping to get ice cream."

Mavis could here Dick smiling over the phone. "Thank you!"

Mavis chuckled. "I'll see you when I get there. Say hi to your brothers for me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, see you when I get home."

After they hung up with each other, Mavis sighed happily.

Taking Dick, Jason, and Tim in was a split second decision. But she didn't regret adopting them.

Not for a second.

She remembers when she decided to take each of them.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Jessica had convinced her to join her and a few others from work to the circus that had came to Gotham a few days ago. She heard it was pretty good._

 _Especially the acrobatic display._

 _One of acrobats was a boy about nine years old. She didn't like that a boy that young was going to be flying up in the air without a safety net below._

 _She was right to be uneasy._

 _The trapeze snapped, causing the two adult - the boy's parents - Graysons to the unforgiving ground below._

 _Mavis's hand flew to her mouth when the bodies hit the ground. Her brown eyes flew up to the young boy who luckily didn't get on the trapeze. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands._

 _She didn't need to be near him to know that he was sobbing heavily._

 **-Time Skip-**

 _It took Mavis about a day to find the boy - who she learned was named Richard 'Dick' Grayson - again. For some reason she felt connected to the boy, and Mavis knew that in a city as rough as this, he wouldn't last long in the foster homes here._

 _After getting in touch with Child Services, Mavis got to meet Dick._

 _"You were there that night."_

 _Mavis gave the boy a tiny smile. "Yeah, I was there. How have you been?"_

 _Dick gave her a sad smile. "I'll be okay."_

 _His smile disappeared and he sighed sadly. "At least, that's what everyone's been telling me."_

 _Mavis scooted forward and laid a gently hand on Dick's shoulder. He looked up at her warm brown eyes before giving her a small smile, which she returned happily._

 **-Time Skip-**

 _It's been about a week since Mavis and Dick met. And the two were already as thick as thieves._

 _They just left an ice cream parlor and were sitting on a bench at the park._

 _Dick looked at Mavis with adoring eyes. "Thank you for everything Mavis."_

 _Mavis smiled. "Of course."_

 _She wrapped her arm around Dick's shoulder, and he gladly snuggled into her side._

 _The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Mavis took a deep breath before bringing up the subject that has been nagging at her all week._

 _"Dick?"_

 _He looked up at her, Mavis took a deep breath. "I want you to come live with me."_

 _Dick shot up. "Seriously?"_

 _Mavis laughed. "Seriously."_

 _Dick's smile was huge. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Mavis's neck. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"_

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Three months after she adopted Dick, she met her soon-to-be second child. She was on her way home around five o'clock (Dick stayed with her neighbor Gloria when he got home from school. As she passed an ally, she saw a boy crouched near a car that was parked in the alleyway._

 _Mavis backtracked to get a better look. Her eyebrows shot up when she realized that the boy was stealing the tires on the car. She knew things were bad here, but that didn't mean someone had to send their child to steal tires._

 _Mavis walked up and stood behind the boy before clearing her throat._

 _The boy froze before looking at her. She looked at the tire iron in his hand before raising an eyebrow. The boy looked at the iron tire before dropping it and slowly turning and standing up._

 _Mavis stared at the boy, and he stared back. His face revealed a lot time spent on the rough streets of Gotham._

 _"What's your name hun?"_

 _The boy was surprised at the gentleness in her voice. He expected her to turn him in to the police._

 _She gave him a gentle smile. "Come on, you must have a name."_

 _The boy shook of his shock. "Jason. Jason Todd."_

 _Mavis smiled. "My name is Mavis."_

 _She noticed that Jason was a bit thinner than what was deemed healthy. "Are you hungry Jason?"_

 _Again, the boy was surprised by the compassion Mavis offered him. He nodded cautiously. Mavis smiled again and led Jason away from the ally._

 _After picking up Dick from the apartment - Mavis was happy to see that he and Jason got along with each other right away - the trio headed to the diner that Mavis and Dick always went to after Dick got out from school._

 _Five days later, Mavis officially adopted Jason into her home._

 **-Time Skip-**

 _A month later, Mavis woke up to the smell of smoke. Springing out of bed, Mavis ran to her window and saw the apartment building next door was on fire._

 _Quickly grabbing Dick and Jason from their beds, Mavis and her boys ran from the building, in case their building caught fire too. After they were safely outside with the other occupants of their apartment building, Mavis caught site of a little boy covered in soot standing on the sidewalk. He couldn't have been more than four years old!_

 _After making sure Jason and Dick were safe in Gloria's arms, she cautiously walked over to the boy._

 _"Are you alright sweetheart?"_

 _The four year old looked up with tears running down his soot-smeared face. He shook his head. Mavis crouched down and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you're parents?"_

 _He sniffled before pointing to the burning building. Mavis looked at the hellish flames with sorrow. She gently wrapped her arms around the boy and led him towards Dick and Jason._

 **-Time Skip-**

 _"You okay Mavis?"_

 _Mavis looked at Jim Gordon. They knew each other because Dick and his daughter Barbara hung out with each other._

 _"I'm okay."_

 _"And your boys?"_

 _"They're okay, a little shaken up but other wise okay."_

 _Mavis looked towards a police car where the little boy she saw. "Is he okay?"_

 _Jim looked at the little boy. "Timothy Drake, about four years old. His parents died in the fire."_

 _Mavis gazed at Timothy. As she continued to look at him, a thought slowly crawled it's way into her head._

 _Jim saw the idea forming. "Mavis-"_

 _"How fast can you get me the adoption papers?"_

 _Jim shook his head. "Mavis you already have your hands full with Dick and Jason-"_

 _"It wouldn't be any trouble. Besides, Dick and Jason would help look after him. You've seen how well they look after each other."_

 _"Mavis-"_

 _"I can handle another boy Jim. Besides, it'll be good for the boys."_

 _Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm doing this."_

 _Mavis smiled. "Thank you Jim!"_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Not paying attention, Mavis was brought out of her thoughts when her shoulder bumped into a muscular male chest.

"Sorry. I didn't see your there."

The man chuckled briefly before looking at her. When his eyes met hers, he seemed to freeze momentarily. With a raised eyebrow, she took a step towards him.

"Are you okay?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He shot her a charming grin. "Sorry. You reminded me of someone I knew."

He stepped forward, his grin slightly widened. "I'm Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you Bruce."

Smiling at Bruce, Mavis sides-stepped him and continued on her way.

* * *

Bruce let his gaze linger on the beautiful woman for a while longer before turning back around and walking toward Wayne Enterprises. It was then he realized something very important.

"Wait-"

When he turned around to ask the woman her name, she was gone.

* * *

When Mavis walked into work the next day, she sensed something different in the morning buzz. Something - or maybe someone - new.

Noticing a pair of secretaries giggling, Mavis managed to catch a bit of their conversation on the way to the elevator.

"Do you think it's really him?"

"I don't know. Sure looked like it though."

Rolling her eyes, Mavis climbed into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. As the elevator rose, her mind wandered to why everyone was on such a fritz. Those two secretaries said 'it certainly looked like him'.

Who was 'him'?

She walked out the moment the elevator doors opened. Mavis could hear everyone whispering.

Who, or what, has everybody in a buzz?

Shaking her head, Mavis walked to her desk. What she saw made her jaw drop clear to the ground.

Jessica.

Hard working Jessica with an attitude similar to hers, had a guy's arms wrapped around her shoulders, teaching her how to putt a golf ball.

"Jessica!"

Jessica's eyes widened and a blush grew like a fungus on her face. "Mavi!"

She sprung away from the man and quickly straightened her suit. Mavis turned to the man with a deadpan expression on her face, ready to chastise him for distracting her friend and co-worker. When her eyes met his, her eyes widened in surprise.

"You!"

Bruce's grin seemed more cheshire cat like from the last time they met.

"Me."

"Why isn't anyone picking up the phone?"

At that same moment, Mr. Earle walked out of the conference room. Bruce turned to man with a cool, collected smirk, different from his previous cheshire grin.

"It's Wayne Enterprises. I'm sure they'll call back."

"Bruce? Your supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint."

 **-Time Skip-**

It didn't take long for Mavis to connect the dots on what was going on. The man she met on the sidewalk the other day was Bruce Wayne. The prince of Gotham that has been missing for seven years. And by the looks of it, a major playboy.

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Mavis turned to Jessica with the same deadpan look she gave Bruce.

"Care to explain what all that was?"

Jessica blushed.

"He was just so charming and-"

Mavis raised an eyebrow before giggling. Jessica giggled with her friend before realizing a very small yet important detail.

"When did you meet him?"

It was Mavis's turn to blush. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that Mavis King. You looked at him, said 'you!'. Then he grinned at you and said 'me'."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Jessica stared at Mavis with a similar deadpan expression Mavis had on her face not two minutes ago.

"Start talking Mavi."

The two woman stood off with each other. One trying to break the other. Finally, Mavis gave out.

"Alright, fine. I'll talk."

Jessica smirked in victory before giving her friend her full attention.

"I'm listening."

Mavis glared at Jessica before she started her story.

"Since Jonathan canceled dinner, I decided to head home and reheat leftovers. I then started craving ice cream. On the way there I bumped into a guy on the side walk."

"Him being Mr. Wayne?"

"Exactly. So, I apologized for running into him. He apologized for not paying attention. Then he told me his first name. I smiled, said it was nice to meet him, and left."

"You didn't give him your first name?"

"It's Gotham City. You don't just throw your name around. For all I knew, he could have been part of the mob."

Jessica laughed at her friend before wrapping her in a one-arm hug. "You are too cute when your paranoid."

When the two finally managed to get back to work. Mavis was told to deliver a few things to the archives. When said task was finished, Mavis headed towards the elevator. Not watching where she was going, Mavis bumped into a warm muscular body.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Mavis looked up and saw Bruce Wayne grinning his cheshire smile at her. Seeing that an elevator was open, Mavis shot him a tight smile.

"Yes, we must."

Quickly sprinting towards the elevator, Mavis pushed the button that led to her floor, Bruce's shocked yet amused face being the last thing she saw before the elevator door closed.

* * *

Bruce stared in shock before smiling and shaking his head in amazement. She was something else.

 _I wonder if she felt that._ He thought to himself, thinking back to when the electric shock coursed through him. Grinning, Bruce hopped on the next elevator, and followed her up.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mavis's thoughts turned to the electric shock she felt when she and Bruce bumped into each other.

 _I wonder if he felt it too._

Mavis harshly shook her head. _There was no way he felt that._

Probably think about the next skirt he's going to chase.

She shook herself from her thoughts when the elevator dinged and opened. After stepping out of the small space, Mavis briskly walked to her desk. Looking over her shoulder in case Bruce followed her up. Once she was safely seated at her desk, Mavis started finishing up on anything that needed to be done before she left.

Hearing footsteps approaching her desk, Mavis looked up before her eyes drooped in irritation. Did she do something to piss off fate?

"I never got your name, from when we first met."

Mavis gave him an irritated look. "I'm trying to work, if you didn't notice."

Bruce sighed. "Your right. I'll leave you alone then."

Mavis nodded before turning her attention back to the screen.

"After you tell me your name."

Her brown eyes darted up to see Bruce now leaning against the corner of her desk. His now familiar smirk was now replaced with a gentle smile. Mavis stared at him for a few minutes before realizing that he was being serious. Sighing in defeat, Mavis turned her attention back to the screen.

"My name is Mavis."

Bruce's face settled into a look of content.

"Mavis." He tested the name on his tongue. Unique and pretty. Like her.

She shivered slightly at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. When he said it, it sounded different from how other people said it.

 _That, or i'm going crazy._

Realizing he was still there, Mavis gave him a deadpan look.

"Don't you have skirts to chase, or cars to buy?"

Bruce raised and eyebrow before a smile of amazement spread across his face.

"I'll see you later, Mavis."

Mavis kept her eyes glued to the screen as he walked away. She snicked a peak to see if he was gone yet. Mavis' eyes widened when she looked up and saw him glancing back at her. Her eyes shot back to the screen, her face now covered in a lovely shade of rose.

Bruce grinned triumphantly when he saw a lovely blush spread across her face. When the elevator door closed, he continued to stare straight ahead. As if he could still see her perched at her desk.


	3. What are you playing at? (Rewritten)

Three weeks later, while Mavis was finishing up some last minute work, she received a text from Jonathan.

 _Are you free for dinner tonight?_

Mavis couldn't help but stare at her phone. Jonathan didn't call or text her since he cancelled dinner on her three weeks ago. Why was he reaching out to her now?

 _Do you plan on cancelling when I get there or in the middle of dinner?_

"Bye Mr. Fox!"

"Have a good evening Ms. Logan."

Lucius Fox was the other person beside Jessica that Mavis didn't despise in Wayne Enterprises. Mavis's phone beeped.

 _Very funny. Please? I want to talk to you._

Mavis sighed before tapping her phone on her chin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce walking towards her desk. A little worried by the look on his face, Mavis quickly sent a reply to Jonathan before turning her attention to packing up her self.

 _Alright. I'll be there around Eight._

"Heading out, Mavis?"

Mavis groaned internally. In the three weeks he's been here, he insists on calling her her first name instead of being professional.

"Yeah. I'm surprised your still here. Got tired of the press?"

Bruce chuckled. "Well this is my company, Mavis. I want to make sure that it's being run properly."

She scoffed. _If he really wants this company to be ran properly, he would fire Mr. Earle and place someone completely different on top._

"Was there something you wanted before I left or..."

Mavis trailed off, waiting for an explanation. Bruce smiled gently.

"I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight."

Mavis dropped her coat and stared at Bruce, trying to decide if he was being serious. Seeing that he was, Mavis cocked an eyebrow.

"No offense, but I don't want to be one out of three woman that you'd take out to dinner."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Mavis held up a magazine from about a week ago. The cover was plastered with a picture of Bruce and two other woman swimming in a small pool in front of a hotel.

"Ah. You heard of that."

Mavis grinned. "At this point, I'm pretty sure that the whole building heard of it."

Bruce chuckled bitterly before smiling at Mavis

"I can guarantee that it will only be the two of us."

Mavis glanced up at Bruce. "Even if I wanted to I can't. I already have dinner plans for tonight."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

Internally, Mavis furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. Was that jealousy that she detected in his voice? No, she thought to herself, that's just my imagination going crazy and over stepping it's boundaries.

"No."

Bruce's gaze flitted down to the picture of Dick, Jason, Tim, and herself Mavis had perched on her desk. It was their first dinner out as a family.

"My other three competitors then?"

Mavis smirked as she considered using her boys as an excuse. It wouldn't be the first time. Over the span of the last three weeks, Mavis had avoided going out with Bruce by saying she was doing something with Dick, Jason, and/or Tim.

"No. Just a really close friend."

"Another time, then?"

"I don't remember saying raincheck."

Mavis picked up her bag and headed towards the elevator. When she noticed Bruce walking next to her, she gave him a questioning look.

"Since you rejected my dinner request, it's fair you at least let me walk you down."

Mavis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fair is fair."

Bruce chuckled as the pair stepped into the elevator. The two rode down in complete silence. She thinking about the fastest way to get to the door while he was thinking about the woman next to him. When the elevator door opened, Mavis quickly walked towards the door, hoping to avoid any other conversation with her employer.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

After exiting through the door and walking a ways down the sidewalk, Mavis felt a warm hand gently wrap itself around her elbow. The next thing she felt was a pair of warm lips on her cheek.

"Have a good night, Mavis."

Mavis fought off the shivers at the way he said her name and whipped around to see Bruce walking in the opposite directions as she was. She couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away.

What is he playing at?

* * *

Bruce smiled when he felt Mavis's gaze on him. He had been watching her while he was walking around the building. He definitely felt something for the beautiful woman. And he definitely wanted to find out more about her. But she seems to think that the playboy image of him was real. He didn't blame her. That was the mask he had to wear during the day.

But with Mavis... He wanted her to know the real Bruce Wayne. Not the one that the tabloids had come to know. He didn't want to wear his mask around her.

He would find out more about her.

She definitely seemed worth it.

* * *

Mavis allowed herself a tiny smile when she saw Jonathan waving at her from a table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. Even though she was mad at him for practically ignoring her for three weeks, she was still happy to see her friend.

"Hi Jonathan."

He smiled. "Mavis."

Mavis waited after she sat down and they ordered dinner before she let her curiosity get the better of her.

"How are the boys?"

"Good. Tim finished the book in psychology you gave him. He really enjoyed it. Sometimes I had to pry it out of his hands when he had something else to do."

Jonathan smiled. "Tell Tim I'm glad he enjoyed it."

Mavis and Jonathan were silent after ordering their food and drinks. Finally, Mavis couldn't hold back the question that has been nagging her from the back of her mind.

"Where were you for the past three weeks?"

Jonathan smiled. He was wondering when her curiosity would peek. It's one of the many things he loved about her.

Yes. It is true. Jonathan Crane had fallen in love with Mavis Logan. In fact, she has become somewhat an obsession. For both him and his alter-ego.

"There was some business at the asylum that needed to be taken care of."

"That's right. Falcone was just admitted into the asylum, right?"

Falcone was found in a shipyard chained to a searchlight. There was a drug shipment in said shipyard, and it seemed that Falcone was in charge of it. He was stopped by someone who called himself the Batman.

"Yes. The man was more of a danger to himself then he was to others. He was screaming bloody murder when he was admitted."

Mavis couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows.

"It seems odd that a man with no history of mental illness to have a complete breakdown."

"The mind is an amazing thing, Mavis."

Sensing that Jonathan wasn't telling her something - and he probably won't tell her - Mavis decided to drop the subject.

"So, did you hear about the Batman?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. Yes, he's heard of the Batman. He can already tell that the Bat was going to be a problem.

"Yes, I've heard of him."

Mavis took note of him rolling his eyes and the distaste in his voice.

"What?"

"What?"

"I can hear the dislike in your voice."

Jonathan sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. This could be a problem. He needed her to be by his side when it happened. He needed her to help him rule his kingdom of fear.

"You can't just take crime into your hands. Especially dressed as a bat."

"But he put Falcone behind bars!"

"Mavis, a man dressed as a bat clearly has problems."

"Problems or commitment to pulling the mob off the streets. Like you said yourself, have of everything in this city is corrupted by the mob. The Batman is trying to put them all behind bars!"

The two stared at each other. Obviously not going to give up their sides of the argument. Jonathan sighed. Soon, she would understand. She had to.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Thank-you for dinner, Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled at Mavis. "Thank-you for joining me tonight, Mavis."

He pulled a box from his pocket.

"Here."

Mavis took the box from his grasp. When she opened it, a beautiful bracelet glittered inside.

"Jonathan, it's beautiful."

He took the bracelet from the the box and clasped it on her wrist.

"If your ever in trouble, press this button."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Before the two parted ways, Jonathan pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Mavi."

Mavis watched as Jonathan walked away. That kiss on the cheek was much different to the kiss she got on the cheek earlier this evening. While Bruce's kiss was warm, Jonathan's was cold.

 _Why am I even comparing the two?_

Snapping herself from her thoughts harshly, Mavis made her way home. On her way, she passed an alleyway. Mavis was suddenly pulled in the alleyway and shoved against the wall.

"Well hello beautiful."

 _Why me?_

"Let me go!"

The man ignored her and pulled out a switchblade. Mavis pushed herself off the wall and started to run. As soon as her back was turned, The mugger grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back into the alleyway. Mavis quickly maneuvered herself out of the mugger's grasp and twisted his arm behind his back.

Shortly after adopting the boys, Mavis signed them and herself up for self-defense classes. In a town as bad with Gotham, self-defense was a must.

She shoved the mugger forward and aimed a kick at the back of his knee. She turned around and came face-to-face with the muzzle of a gun aimed for her forehead.

"Lights out Bitch."

Thinking quickly, Mavis aimed her wrist at the mugger and pushed the button Jonathan told her to push if she ever was in trouble.

White gas shot out of the bracelet straight into the man eyes. He started screaming. Not in a pained kind of way, but in a fearful kind of way. Mavis stared in wonder and fear at the man as he writhed on the floor. A large, black shadow swooped in from above.

Batman.

A gravely tone cut through her thoughts. "What happened?"

Mavis snapped her eyes up to see Batman staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I-I pressed this button on my bracelet-"

Before she could blink, Batman was in front of her and her wrist was in his gloved hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me."

"Who?"

Mavis furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he asking her all this? "Jonathan Crane."

* * *

Bruce frowned internally. Everything has been leading to Jonathan Crane. And now Mavis as getting involved. He couldn't let her get hurt. He had to keep her as far away from Jonathan Crane as possible.

With quick fingers, Bruce unclasped the bracelet and let it fall into his palm.

"Ms. King, it might be in you and you're sons best interest to stay away from Doctor Crane."

"What? Why?"

"I have suspicions that he might be involved in something illegal."

Mavis's eyes shot up. "What?!"

Bruce said nothing as he slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Mavis watched in amazement as the man in the mask slip into the shadows. Her amazement was quickly replaced by fear as she processed his words.

Could Jonathan really be involved in something illegal?

He did say that his main focus in psychology was fear.

Mavis pondered over what Batman told her all the way home. Unaware that said vigilante was following her via rooftop.

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think of Mavis?**


	4. I'm going to kill him (rewritten)

"So how did your dinner with Jonathan go?"

Jessica and Mavis caught up with each other in the lobby. The two friends chatted about their evenings.

"It was... Nice."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "You hesitated."

"No I didn't."

"Mavis... What are you not telling me?"

Mavis sighed and waited until they were safely encased behind the elevator door.

"I think that Jonathan might be involved in something illegal."

Jessica's eyes popped. "WHAT?"

Mavis winced. "Tiny space."

"Sorry. What kind of illegal things?"

"I have no idea."

The friends remained silent for the rest for the rest of the ride up. They remained silent until they reached their desks. They froze, and stared.

There, on Mavis's desk, was a bouquet of absolutely stunning roses. The two women gasped before sprinting forward to the desk.

"Something else you haven't told me?!"

Mavis stared at the bouquet in wonder. "This is new for me too."

The ladies circled the flowers again. The more she looked at them, the bigger the smile on her face grew.

"These must have have cost a for-"

Mavis paused. She looked at Jessica, who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna take a guess on who sent them and say-"

"Don't."

"Okay."

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis sighed and looked at the roses for the umpteenth time. Why was he doing this to her? Was he looking for a play thing? Didn't he have European models for that? It didn't make any sense.

"I see you got the flowers."

Mavis's eyes darted up just in time to see Bruce lean against the corner of her desk, grinning at her. She sighed and gave him a wide fake smile.

"Yes I did. Why'd you send them?"

Bruce's grin turned into a smile, like he was remembering a happy memory. "My father told me the one way to win a woman over is to woo her. The first step is flowers."

Mavis raised an eyebrow. Then she took note of what he said. "Steps? Meaning the flowers..."

"Are only the beginning."

Mavis pursed her lips. If she said yes, then Bruce wouldn't spend any more money on pretty gifts for her. But on the other hand, she would probably be stuck dating a pompous billionaire playboy.

Even though he was smirking on the outside, he was smiling in content on the inside. He wasn't lying, when he said that his father told him that the way to win a woman over was to woo her. Just by the look on Mavis's face he could tell that this was going to be a challenge. Not that he minded.

But something told Bruce that Mavis would definitely be worth it.

"You know, that dinner offer is still open."

Mavis met Bruce's eyes. It would be too easy to just give in. And besides, her mother always said she had stubbornness issues.

"If I said it once, I said it forty-eight times. I don't remember saying rain-check."

Bruce laughed as if he was expecting that answer. "Something told me you wouldn't give in that easily."

"My mother always said I had stubbornness issues."

He grinned. "Until next time, Mavis."

When he walked away, Mavis didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking.

 **-Time Skip-**

Bruce wasn't kidding when he said 'steps'. Over the next couple of weeks. Mavis received more flowers, and a box of chocolates. Jessica frowned when she saw Mavis staring at the box with wide eyes.

"For God's sake just open the box and eat the chocolate."

Mavis turned to Jessica with a wide eyed, innocent gaze. "But if I eat it, I'd be giving in."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't eat them."

Mavis returned her gaze to the box. "They are from Paris though."

Her friend sighed. "Eat them then."

Mavis whimpered before plopping her forehead against her desk. "Why me?"

Jessica walked over to her friend and rubbed her back. "Isn't it obvious? Mr. Wayne is clearly infatuated with you. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say your pretty infatuated with him too."

Mavis's head shout up and she stared at her friend incredulously. "I am not infatuated with Mr. Wayne!"

"Denial's not just a river, Mavis."

"Jessica, I am not infatuated with him. Besides, he's a billionaire playboy. There's no way he would be interested in a lowly secretary like myself. And even if he did, he'd ditch me the next day for some Russian model."

Jessica sighed before shaking her head. "Mavis, if you say yes... Your going to save yourself a lot of time with your soulmate."

Mavis close her eyes to control her temper. "If I said it once, I said it forty-eight times. I. Am. Not. Infatuated. With. Bruce. Wayne. If anything I hate him."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. Something over Mavis's shoulder caught her eye and she smirked. "Okay... List all the things you hate about him."

Mavis scoffed. "Where do I begin? First, his careless behavior."

"Mhm. Go on."

Mavis clenched her fists as she recalled everything about Bruce Wayne that annoyed her. "How he thinks he owns all of Gotham."

Jessica indicated for her friend to keep talking. "And?"

Her nose scrunched up. "How he's smirking all the time."

Jessica's smirked widened as she waited for her to continue.

"How his smirk sometimes turns into an actual, sincere smile."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "How is that-"

"It catches me off guard."

Jessica's smirk widened. "Anything else."

Mavis dived deeper into her thoughts. Her nose un-scrunched and her fists relaxed. This did not go unnoticed by her friend.

"The way his eyes twinkle..."

Both of Jessica's eyebrows rose. "What way?"

Mavis now looked completely relaxed. "It almost looks like he's hiding something. Or like he's wearing a mask."

Jessica looked up. This time, Mavis noticed.

"What do you keep looking at?"

But when Mavis turned around... There was nobody there.

* * *

Bruce leaned against the wall, completely blown away. An amazed smile spread across his face. That woman didn't cease to surprise him. She can almost see right through him. Unfortunately, she - and everyone else in Gotham - thought that the billionaire playboy facade was real.

If he got her to accept his dinner date, he'd have to try to change that.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

Two days later, around 12:15, Mavis's phone started ringing. Finishing up ten out of forty files she was asked to take care of, Mavis's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the phone number of the school the boys went to.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mavis Logan?"

"This is she."

"I called because there was a fight on the playground, and your three boys were involved."

When Mavis first enrolled the boys in school, she noticed that Tim was a bit smarter than the others in his class. So, at the ripe age of 6, Tim was learning things at Dick and Jason's level. Because of his young age and large brain, he was often picked on. Luckily he has his two older brothers to look after him.

Something told Mavis that this was the cause of the fight.

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. But the parents of the other children would like to talk with you."

Mavis sighed irritability, knowing what was waiting for her when she got to the school.

Frankly, I'd rather deal with that mugger again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you for your time Miss Logan."

After she hung up, Mavis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Jessica looked over at her friend with concern.

"You okay Mavi?"

Mavis looked at her friend tiredly. "Dick, Jason, and Tim got in a fight at school."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "All three of them?"

Mavis sighed and nodded. "Yup."

Jessica glanced at at clock. "I'll cover for you."

Mavis smiled a quickly hugged her friend. "Thank you Jess."

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis walked down the hallway towards the Principal's office. She spotted her boys sitting together on the bench. All the had bruises along their faces, but not a lot.

She crouched in front of them. "Are you guys okay?"

All three boys nodded. Jason looked up with a smirk. "You should see the other kids."

Mavis gave Jason a tiny grin. "Did you hit them back twice as hard?"

Jason's smirk widened. "Yes ma'am."

Mavis smirked.

"With my help of course."

Mavis turned around and saw Jim's daughter Barbara Gordon. Dick and Barbara were friends the moment they looked at each other. And when Jason and Tim came into the picture, the little red head didn't hesitate to back them up in any situation

"Why am I not surprised?"

As Barbara smirked, the door to the Principal's office opened.

"We're ready for you Miss Logan."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I talked to your boys Miss King and they said that Thomas, Lucas, and Harrison was picking on your youngest son."

"That's ridiculous. My Tommy would never-"

Mavis shot the other mother a glare that could send a man to his grave.

"Don't you dare call my children liars!"

"I don't like your tone-"

"Yeah and I don't like your shoes, moving on."

The Principal cleared her throat. "We looked at the video cameras and saw that indeed the other three boys were picking on Tim aggressively."

One of the other mothers demanded harshly. "I demand proof!"

The principal sighed. "By all means."

She pulled something up on her computer and turned the screen towards Mavis, Barbara Senior, and the other three moms. They saw who Mavis assumed was Thomas, Lucas, and Harrison push Tim to the ground. Which caused Dick, Jason, and Barbara to run over and what caused the fight.

"Now while Thomas, Lucas, and Harrison started the fight, Richard, Jason, Barbara, and Tim caused the most damage. So, I'm suspending all seven of them for a week."

Mavis and Barbara Senior were the only ones who didn't complain.

 **-Time Skip-**

Since Mavis couldn't leave them at home by themselves, she brought Dick, Jason, and Tim with her back to work.

"Alright boys, I want you on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Okay Mavi."

The small family made their way up the elevator and towards Mavis's desk. When they got there, Mavis spotted a now very familiar figure by her desk.

"Mr. Wayne."

Said billionaire playboy turned around with a smirk. "Mavis."

Mavis crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Bruce's smirk widened. "I think you know what I want."

"And I think you know that my answer is still no."

"What are you saying no to?"

Mavis suddenly remembered that she had Dick, Jason, and Tim with her. Her gaze shot to them the same time Bruce's did.

"So these are your boys then."

Mavis frowned. Two parts of her life that she wanted to stay far away from each other were coming together.

"Yeah. This is Dick, Jason, and Tim. Boys, this is Mr. Wayne."

The trio looked between Bruce and Mavis.

Jason spoke first. "So you're the guy Mavis keeps telling us about."

Bruce looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly about me does and tell you?"

"Umm,"

Mavis gave Jason a warning look causing the boy to backtrack.

"I don't remember."

Dick and Tim backed their brother up.

"Mavi talks kind of fast."

"Yeah, it's difficult to understand her sometimes."

Bruce looked at the boys, impressed. "You three are very loyal."

They grinned up at the billionaire. "Thanks!"

Bruce looked at Mavis. "Why did you bring them here? I thought it's a school day today?"

Mavis snorted. "Technically it is, but these three got themselves suspended."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. They're stuck with me till five."

Bruce had a thoughtful look on his face. "I was heading down to Applied Science and was going to be down there for a while. I can take them with me if you'd like."

The boys jumped up excited. Mavis had told about what she saw down there when she was delivering papers and have been dying for a chance to see it all for themselves.

"Please Mavi! We'll be good, we promise!"

Mavis sighed. "Alright, but you three have to stay with Mr. Wayne and/or Mr. Fox while your down there. Alright?"

The boys nodded. She looked at Bruce who was watching them silently with a smile on his face.

Without warning, Mavis's hand shot out and grabbed Bruce's tie. She pulled him in until they were eye-to-eye.

"If either of them come back with a single hair missing from their head I will skin you alive and throw you in the river. Prince of Gotham or not"

Bruce smirked. "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis heard the boys come back around 5 o'clock on the dot.

"Mavis it was so cool! There was a car that was built like a tank and body armor that can stop bullets and knives!"

Mavis smiled at the joyful expressions on her boys faces.

She looked up at Bruce. Thank you for taking them with you."

Bruce smiled. "They were a joy to have down there."

Dick, Jason, and Tim said thank you to Bruce again before grabbing their backpacks while Mavis grabbed her jacket and bag.

As they headed towardsthe elevator, Mavis turned to look at the man who was driving her insane.

"Bruce?"

Said billionaire looked at the woman who has been plaguing his mind. "Yes?"

"Don't think this changes anything."

Bruce smirked. "Of course not."

 **-Time Skip-**

 _That's it. This is the final straw._

Mavis, Dick, Jason, and Tim stared at her desk in bewilderment. On her desk, was the most beautiful bouquet of Blue Tiger Lilies.

Mavis felt heat rush through her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill him."

Jessica's and the boys heads shot up in alarm when they heard her statement as spun on her heal to turn around and fulfill her grim task.

"Mavis think about what your doing!"

Mavis turned around, a sharp retort on her tongue when she bumped into something tall, and muscular.

"So literally bumping into each other is a habit now?"

Mavis looked up and saw Bruce's smiling face looking at her. For a moment, just a moment, she got lost in his dark gaze. Harshly snapping herself back to reality, Mavis turned around and glared at Bruce before pointed towards the flowers.

"You've gone way too far... This has to stop!"

Bruce chuckled. "You know how to stop this."

Dick, Jason, and Tim looked between the two as Mavis opened her mouth before closing it. He was right. All she had to do was accept his date offer. Bruce grinned, knowing that he won.

"Say we meet at seven, Saturday?"

Mavis exhaled harshly. "Fine."

Bruce looked like he had every building that he already didn't own in Gotham city handed to him on a golden platter.

"Perfect. I'll see you then, Mavis."

With an infuriating smile and a wink, he walked away.

Jessica walked up behind Mavis while the boys looked up at their beloved guardian, eyes wide with shock.

"Did you just agree to go on a date with Bruce Wayne? The guy you were telling me you hate?"

Mavis turned toward her head with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not going on a date with him."

Jessica and the boys eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you just-"

"Jess, in order to text someone, you need there number."

Her eyes narrowed. Mavis's smirk widened.

"I never gave him my number."


	5. A Date with the Playboy (Rewritten)

**Author's Note: Title says it all.**

 **Game on!**

Mavis sighed happily as she finished bringing a few files to archives. After this, she could go home and curl up with a glass of wine, the boys - who spent the day with the Gordons - and a movie.

She grinned, thinking about how she was supposed to go on a date with Wayne. Unfortunately for said man, he never asked for her number. Therefore, she will not be going on a date with Bruce tomorrow night, or any other night.

Mavis arrived at her floor and started walking towards her desk. She was stopped by Jessica who was heading out herself.

"What?"

"Proceed with caution. There's a box on your desk."

Mavis raised an eyebrow. "Big box?"

"No, it's pretty small."

Mavis rocked on her heels, pondering on what to do next. She noticed her friend's curious look.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

The two friends walked towards Mavis's desk and saw that indeed, there was a small box on her desk. Mavis and Jessica observed it as one might perhaps observe a bomb.

Cautious and ready to run at a moments notice.

Taking a deep breath, Mavis walked towards her desk. Sharing a look with Jessica, Mavis picked up the box with careful hands. When she opened it, her jaw dropped.

There, in the velvet lined box, laid the most gorgeous sapphire necklace Mavis had every seen.

"Oh my god."

Jessica walked forward to get a better look at her friend's new piece of jewelry.

"You don't think,"

Jessica handed Mavis a small card that was attached to the box as an answer.

For you.

 _I hope you'll wear it tomorrow night._

 _-Bruce_

Of course he sends her something as extravagant as this.

"Not going on a date, huh?"

Mavis let her thoughts wander for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"Just because he sent me fancy jewelry doesn't mean I'm going. And besides, we've been over this before, he doesn't even have my-"

She was cut off by a beep. After she unlocked her phone, her jaw dropped.

 _Meet me at Che'Gavare around eight o'clock._

 _-Bruce_

WHAT THE HELL?!

"How the hell-"

"-did he get your number?"

Once again, Bruce Wayne left Mavis with her jaw dropped.

Grinding her teeth, Mavis looked at the necklace.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I have just the dress to go with this."

 **-Time Skip-**

Hours later, Mavis trudged up the steps to Jonathan's apartment before knocking on his door.

"Jonathan?"

Ice blue eyes flew towards his apartment door at the sound of his obsession's much loved voice.

Curiosity oozed out of Jonathan as he took note of Mavis's exhausted posture. He raised an eyebrow and moved to let her in his apartment. "Need I even ask?"

Mavis huffed before collapsing face-down on the couch.

"Ihaveadate."

From his position on the other end of the couch, Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed at Mavis's muffled statement.

"Come again?"

Mavis sighed before flopping on her back. "I have a date."

Jonathan froze.

 _WHAT?!_

Ignoring his alter ego's enraged voice, Jonathan swallowed the fury that bubbled in his throat and looked at Mavis.

"With who?"

Mavis took the pillow from underneath her head and pressed it to her face. And once again, her response was muffled.

Inside his mind, he could hear the Scarecrow calm down. At least she's not looking forward to her so-called date.

Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle at Mavis's currently childish antics.

"Say that again Mavi?"

She pulled the pillow off her face with a huff.

"Wayne."

Once again, Jonathan froze, and his alter-ego roared in fury. "Wayne?"

"Uh-huh."

"As in Bruce Wayne?"

Mavis sighed and looked at her friend with tired eyes. "Unfortunately."

Jonathan stared at her incredulously. "Why are you going on a date with him?!"

"So he would stop sending me extravagant gifts."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "How extravagant-"

"Chocolates shipped from Paris extravagant."

Mavis sighed before sitting up. "And besides, based on the type of man he is, he'll most likely forget about me the next day."

Jonathan nodded, finally starting to understand his obsession's motives for accepting a date with a playboy like Bruce Wayne.

Mavis groaned before pretending to fall forward until her forehead fell against Jonathan's shoulder.

"But I really don't want to!"

Jonathan smiled before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I know you don't."

The Scarecrow was still fuming from inside of his mind. Jonathan tried to reassure his alter-ego.

 _Patience, you heard Mavis. She's only doing this so Wayne would leave her alone. Then she's ours._

 _All ours._

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis sighed as she looked at herself on the mirror.

She was right. The dress went perfectly with the necklace Bruce gave her to wear.

"You look pretty Mavi."

Mavis turned as Dick, Jason, and Tim walked into her room and plopped down on her bed.

"Thanks boys!"

She walked into her bathroom to apply a little makeup.

"So, being the ones who spent five hours with him, anything I should know about Wayne?"

The boys shrugged.

"To be honest, he didn't really live up to the stories you told us."

Mavis looked at Dick through the mirror. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Bruce is actually incredibly cool."

Mavis froze. She whipped around. Her first child was still laying casually on her bed.

"First name basis?"

Dick shrugged again. "Yeah."

He sat up, suddenly looking very sad. "He knew that mine and Tim's parents were killed. He said he knew exactly what it felt it."

"Oh..."

Dick looked down, Tim sniffled, and Jason silently stared at Mavis's bedspread. Mavis walked forward to comfort her children. "Oh honeys..."

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her sons.

Dick buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry I told-"

Mavis cut him off. "Don't apologize hun."

She pulled back and pressed a kiss to each of her sons on the forehead.

"I'm glad you guys talked about it with someone."

She cuddled her boys close for a while longer before a message reminding her that she had twenty minutes left to get ready.

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis took a deep breath as she walked into Che'Gavare.

Calm down Mavi, it's just one date. He'll forget about you the next day and leave you alone.

With that being said, Mavis walked towards the hostess with a more confident stride.

"Hi, I had a table reserved here?"

The hostess looked down at the waiting list. "Name?"

Mavis opened her mouth to answer before a familiar, deep voice beat her to it.

"She's with me."

Mavis's head whipped around to see her date for the evening. Bruce looked hot. Suit, smirk, and all. Mavis furiously tried to fight the blush that decided to flood her cheeks.

* * *

Bruce stared in wonder at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her brown hair hung in curls that brushed against her shoulder blades. The blue dress that she was wearing went perfectly with the necklace he sent her.

He was happy that she decided to wear said necklace. Not just because it looked amazing on her

He offered her his arm with with a grin. "Shall we."

* * *

Mavis took a deep breathe and looped her arm through his with a tight smile. "We shall."

 _It's just a date. It's just a date. And besides, it's Wayne, it's not like i'm going to be tricked into a second date._

 **-Time Skip-**

There's only one problem with that motion.

After they ordered they're drinks. Bruce told Mavis a little bit of his childhood. Believe it or not, he didn't have the the spoiled childhood Mavis originally thought he had. In return, she told Bruce her childhood of growing up with two sisters, both several years younger than her.

And towards the middle of dinner, Mavis found herself smiling and laughing sincerely with Bruce Wayne.

It was a while before they started talking about the boys,

"Dick told me about what happened with his and Timothy's parents."

Mavis smiled sadly. "They told me before I left."

She pushed the food around on her plate before looking at Bruce again.

"What did you tell them?"

Bruce returned her sad smile with one of his own. "I told them that I knew exactly what it felt like, losing parents at the young of an age."

Mavis knew exactly what he was talking about. Everyone knew the story of how Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered in front of Bruce when he was eight.

"Thank you."

Bruce looked surprised. "For?"

Mavis smiled gently. "For telling them that they weren't alone in their pain."

Bruce smiled softly and said nothing as he gently took Mavis's hand in his own.

 **-Time Skip-**

"You know, I actually had a good time."

Bruce looked at Mavis with a grin. "Let me guess, you were expecting me to talk none stop about my 'spoiled' life?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Little bit."

Bruce chuckled and payed the bill. After the two excited the restaurant to the sidewalk, he looked at her. Mavis felt her heart speed up when he leaned in. Her face felt hot when Bruce kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Mavis."

Once again, Mavis shivered slightly at the way his mouth caressed her name.

 **-Time Skip-**

After arriving at her apartment, Mavis took off hey necklace and stared at it.

"All right Wayne. What exactly did you do to this necklace?"

 **-Time Skip-**

Later that week, on a rainy night, fate found Mavis walking down the sidewalk, lost in her thoughts. The necklace that Bruce gave her was in her bag. Mavis still hasn't figured out what Bruce did with it. She was planning on going to Lucius later that week without Bruce finding out. She was roughly snapped out of them when she bumped into someone, causing her to drop the papers she was holding.

As she dropped down to salvage them, a feminine voice rang from over her.

"I am so sorry."

The woman dropped down next to Mavis and helped her salvage the rest of the papers. The two brunettes stood up and looked at each other.

"I'm really sorry."

Mavis smiled. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention."

She offered her a hand. "I'm Mavis Logan."

The other woman smiled and accepted her hand. "Rachel Dawes. I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Mavis smiled but shook her head. "You don't have to."

Rachel smiled back. "Please? There's a coffee shop near by."

Mavis relented with a smile. "Alright."

As the two woman walked together. They exchanged stories of their lives. Mavis learned that Rachel worked in the DA office. And Rachel learned where Mavis worked.

"Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yeah."

Rachel sat back in her chair with a smirk. "So I'm guessing that you've already met the long lost prince?"

Mavis rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yep. Don't tell anyone, but I actually came close to killing him."

Rachel's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Finally! A woman who doesn't swoon at Bruce's name."

Mavis didn't miss the familiarity in her new friends voice. "You know him?"

"He and I grew up together as kids."

The two talked for a while before exchanging numbers and went there separate ways. Mavis was about ten minutes away from home when she was once again pulled forcefully into an ally. This time, Mavis fought and screamed until she was pinned to the brick wall.

"Money and jewelry."

Mavis growled and bit the muggers hand. He pulled back with a grunt and pulled back to slap her. Mavis got ready for a fight, but the mugger was suddenly attacked by a shadow.

For the second time that month, Mavis found herself staring at Gotham's new vigilante.

"I'm starting to think you go looking for trouble."

Mavis's eyes narrowed. "I don't. It comes looking for me."

"All evidence to the contrary."

She growled. "I'm starting to think your stalk-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips. Her eyes widened in shock as she processed that she was being kissed by Batman. Her eyes closed as she felt herself give in to the darkness.

As quick as the lips came, they were gone. And Mavis found herself alone in the alleyway.

She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breathe. Mavis looked up at the cloudy sky.

She sighed. "I'm in trouble."

 **Author's Note: Oops, did I forget to add 'and a Kiss from the Dark Knight' to the title of the chapter?**

 ***Evil Grin***

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Oh Boy (Rewritten)

**Author's Note: I'm extra sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me.**

Mavis stumbled into her apartment. When she closed the door, she slumped against it. Trying to regain control of her heart. She pressed her fingers to her lips. They were still tingling from the unexpected kiss that dark vigilante gave to her.

Why did he kiss her?

Why did his lips feel so familiar?

* * *

Bruce sighed as he took the cowl off. He didn't mean to kiss Mavis... But seeing her, drenched from the rain, he couldn't control himself. From the moment that he laid eyes on Mavis Logan, this feeling overwhelmed him. The feeling was warm at first, then, as time went on, it grew white hot. He remembered having that feeling with Rachel once. But that was a long time ago.

Maybe that was why he felt connected with Mavis. Because she reminded him of Rachel.

No, that's not the reason why. His feelings for Rachel were buried in the past now. Now, his heart was completely aimed for Mavis.

He loved her.

* * *

Her thoughts stayed with Mavis as she and the boys walked to Wayne Enterprises and all the way up the elevator three days later.

 _Focus Mavis! Now is definitely not the time._

Unfortunately, her stubborn thoughts remained with her. Why was this affecting her so much?

Her thoughts were cut off by her phone ringing. She looked down to see her father's number on her screen.

Mavis smiled and held the phone to her ear. "Hey Daddy."

Dick, Jason, and Tim perked up at the mention of their adoptive grandfather. Mavis's parents loved the boys as if their daughter was the one who created them.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"The boys say hi."

"Hey Mavi, hey boys."

The brunette frowned. Mike Logan didn't sound like his usual dry, sarcastic self. "Dad, what's wrong?

Mike sighed. "Your mother... She's... she's in the hospital."

Time froze. Mavis felt her heart constrict in her chest. "W-What happened?"

Dick, Jason, and Tim looked at her curiously.

"It was raining heavily and your mom was driving home. Her car veered off road. She's... she's in a coma."

Mavis hurriedly reached for the down button, "I'll be on the next flight out of-"

"No. She's still in the early stages, so there's still a chance she'll wake up."

"Daddy-"

"I mean it Mavi. Your cousin's already flying in from Central City, and if... if your mom doesn't..."

Michael pulled the phone away to compose himself before talking again. "You and I both know the boys won't be able to handle it."

Mavis nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Tell the Stella and Lizzie..."

"I know. Be careful Mavi."

The numbness started to become consuming. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Mavi."

Father and daughter hung up. Mavis leaned against the elevator wall and struggled to regain control over herself.

"Are you okay Mavi?"

Mavis looked at Tim numbly. "I'm fine."

Before he, Dick, or Jason could question any further, the elevator door opened, the small family walked towards Mavis's desk, one of them on what felt like autopilot.

Sitting herself at her desk, Mavis tried to get to work while the boys, sensing that she didn't need to be distracted, quietly played with each other, but her hands remained on the arms of her chair

"Mavis?"

Mavis looked up to see Jessica looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?"

She gave her friends a shaky smile. "I'm fine."

Mavis tried sucking it up for twenty minutes before she broke down. Darting to the nearest filing room, she closed the door behind her before leaning against a nearby filing cabinet. Mavis covered her mouth her hand in order to stop a sob from escaping. Her mother was always her rock. Strong and unbreakable. It almost seemed impossible-

"Mavis?"

Her eyes were blurry as she looked up at the deep voice. Bruce and Jessica were watching her from the doorway with concerned expressions on their faces. Dick, Jason, and Tim ran forward and wrapped their arms around their adoptive mother's waist.

Mavis wiped away at her pesky tears. "I'm sorry. I'll be out in a moment."

"Go home."

She looked, not quite sure if she heard Bruce correctly. "Come again?"

Mavis noticed that Jessica disappeared as he walked forward and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Take the boys and go home. You need to break."

She tried to escape Bruce's grip. "I'm fine."

"Mavis."

She sighed and looked up at big brown eyes. Mavis couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes seem very familiar.

"Go home, and get some rest."

She looked down and nodded. After a brief moment, Mavis felt warm lips on her forehead. "Be careful."

Mavis felt heat rush to her cheeks. Bruce released her shoulders only to place a hand on the small of her back to guide her and the boys to the elevators.

On the down, Mavis thoughts flashed to Bruce's lips on her forehead.

Why did they feel so familiar?

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis didn't go straight home. Instead, she and the boys found themselves wandering the streets of Gotham. With Dick and Jason's hand encased in hers and Dick having a tight grip on Tim's hand, her thoughts flashed between her mother being in a coma, to Batman's kiss, how Bruce's eyes and lips seemed so familiar, and back again. She groaned when a dull ache started forming.

 _At this point, I might have Jonathan admit me to Arkham._

At the thought of her friend, Mavis thought back to when Batman took the bracelet that shot out the mysterious gas from her and told her to stay away from Jonathan. Could her friend really be involved in something illegal? Could Jonathan even be capable of doing something illegal? Yes, he had a peculiar aura around him, and his main focus is fear. But was his soul dark enough to do evil?

"Mavis? Boys?"

The little family looked up to see said man standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi Jonathan."

Familiar ice blue eyes looked at the woman he fell in love in with/became obsessed with. She was distressed.

Why was she distressed?

"Are you alright?"

Mavis sighed before forcing a smile across her face. "I'm fine."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, almost amused. "Mavis, I work with people who lie every day. You'll have to do better than that."

Her smile turned genuine and she let out an airy laugh. But then, she remembered the burden that had been placed on her shoulders, and her smiled disappeared. Dick and Jason noticed and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Jonathan noticed too and sighed.

"Walk with me."

Mavis hesitated as Batman's warning to stay away from Jonathan flashed across her mind. But, technically, she has already broke that rule several times already. And with everything that has happened today. She really didn't care.

 **-Time Skip-**

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Mavis and Jonathan found themselves sitting on a bench at the park with Dick, Jason, and Tim playing with each other close by. She proceeded to tell Jonathan about the mental burden that has been placed on her in the last twenty-four hours. Mavis didn't tell him about Batman's kiss. That was her and the Dark Knight's business alone.

"She was always so strong. The thought of her lying in a catatonic state seems impossible."

A bitter smile crossed Jonathan's face. "It's the people we love that hurt us the most. You can't trust anyone."

Mavis rested her head against her hand and looked at her friend with a lopsided smile. "You said that when I first came here. You also said that you were someone who should be feared and not trusted."

Jonathan smirked before edging forward. "Do you still believe that?"

"I don't know."

"You really should stay away from me Mavis. I am not someone that you trust. I am someone that you should fear."

Mavis thought back to Batman's warning about Jonathan being involved in something illegal somberly. "So you say."

Jonathan looked down at her pink lips.

 _Go on Johnny, kiss her._

Jonathan swallowed before for once taking his alter-egos's advice in situations like this and brushed his lips against Mavis's.

Mavis shivered as his lips brushed against hers. They were as cold as they were when Jonathan kissed her on he cheek. It was so different from the warm, no, the hot kiss that Batman gave her. At the thought of the vigilante, Mavis pulled herself from the ice cold kiss that felt all too wrong.

"I have to go."

"Mavis-"

Mavis grabbed her bag and quickly walked away. Dick, Jason, and Tim ran and caught up with her before twining their hands with hers. When they were finally out of sight, she shook her head to rid herself of the unwanted after-affects of the kiss and made her way home. If her thoughts were running wild before, they were rioting.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but did we really see Jonathan kiss you?!"

Mavis did nothing but nod mutely.

First Batman kissed her, and then Jonathan kissed her.

 _Oh boy._


	7. Distractions (Rewritten)

**Author's Note: I noticed that I haven't been writing the development of Bruce and Mavis's relationship. So, I came up with this.**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Mavis actually took the advice the Dark Knight gave her and avoided Jonathan.

But then again, she's been avoiding everyone except Dick, Jason, and Tim.

After hearing that her mother entered a coma she almost shut everyone out. She barely talked to Jessica or Mr. Fox like she usually did, she barely answered Rachel's texts, and she made absolute sure that she wasn't in the same part of the building as Bruce when he was in building.

On the days she didn't have work, she dropped the boys off at school and holed herself up in her apartment. Only going out for things she needed.

On one of the days she able to get dressed and out of bed, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You're alive!"

Her eyebrows furrowed at Bruce's voice. "Hi to you too?"

She could hear his sheepish grin from her side of the phone. "Sorry...How have you been doing?"

Mavis sighed before laying flat on her bed. "As far as my circumstances go? I've been okay."

Bruce scoffed. "Yeah, holing yourself up in your apartment is doing okay."

Mavis bit her wrist to keep herself from laughing before reverting back to herself when she was around Bruce. "So is there a reason you called or did you just call to aggravate me?"

"I was worried about you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You were worri-"

She was cut off by a knock.

"Hold on, there's someone at the door."

Mavis pulled the phone away and opened the door. The person on the other side made her arch an eyebrow.

"You were worried enough to come to my apartment?"

Bruce smiled sheepishly before closing his phone. "Yeah."

Mavis moved aside to let him in. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways."

She decided against asking what 'his ways' were. Mavis closed the door and turned around to see Bruce looking at a photo of her, her parents, and her sisters.

"Are these your sisters?"

Mavis walked forward and leaned against the couch. "Yeah. The oldest is Elizabeth, and the youngest is Estelle, although they prefer to be called Lizzie and Stella. The two oldies are my parents, Jean and Mike."

 **(Author's Note: Parents are faceclaimed by Harrison Ford and Carrie Fisher.)**

Bruce smiled before setting the picture down. "You really look like your mom."

Mavis smiled sadly before crossing her arms. "Yeah. Mom used to say that I came out looking like her, but acting like my dad. A stubborn blockhead. The smart-ass part I got from the both of them though."

Bruce chuckled. "I don't doubt it. How have your dad and sisters been since,"

Mavis sighed before giving him a sad smile. "They've been okay. My cousin has been staying with them. They've been so, so strong."

Bruce looked at her with a found smile. "Evidently a common trait in your family."

Mavis felt heat flood to her cheeks and she quickly looked at the ground with a shy smile.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence followed.

"Have you and the boys been holed up here all day?"

She looked up, confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Bruce sighed before nodding his head. "That settles it then."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What settles what?"

Bruce walked forward and took Mavis hand before leading her to the door. "We're going out."

Her eyes shot up and she started pulling against him. "WHAT?"

Bruce looked unaffected by Mavis's struggles as he turned around. "We're going out. Come on Boys."

Mavis heard Dick, Jason, and Tim's footsteps follow close behind them. "Why?"

"You've been holed up in here all day."

"Yeah, so? I always hole myself up on my days off."

"That's my point."

After Mavis kept struggling, Bruce turned around with a deadpanned expression. "Mavis, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick."

Mavis clenched her jaw and stood firm. Bruce sighed before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Her eyes were wide as Bruce carried her down the hall towards the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Mavis punched at Bruce's back, unable to control the laughter that escaped her. "Put me down!"

Bruce chuckled. "Uh, No."

Mavis looked at Dick, Jason, and Tim - who looked like they were having a difficult time containing their laughter - as they followed behind them.

"Boys, help me!"

The laughter they were trying to hold broke out like a flood.

Jason managed to calm himself long enough to look his mother in all but blood in the eye.

"Sorry Mavi, but no."

Mavis's wiggling stopped momentarily in shock. "You little traitors!"

The boys kept laughing hysterically. "We love you Mavi!"

She resumed trying to wriggle out of Bruce's grip - to no avail - laughing the entire time. "Bruce come on, put me down!"

He eventually did put her down. He put her down in his car - Dick and Jason held her down while Tim secured her seat belt - and started driving before she could get out.

Mavis huffed and (playfully) glared at the billionaire.

Said billionaire merely smirked in response. "What?"

"You are really incorrigible. You know that?"

Bruce laughed before accelerating. "I've been told."

 **-Time Skip-**

"You're afraid of bats?"

After her kidnapping, Mavis and Bruce found themselves at the park with coffee mugs in hand while the boys kicked around a soccer ball.

"Terrified. When I was a kid, I fell down an old well that was in the garden at the manor. Turns out it was inhabited by a swarm."

Mavis gave Bruce a sympathetic look before leaning back with a smirk.

"Let's hope you don't run into Batman then huh?"

Bruce hid his smirk behind his coffee cup. But the glimmer to his eyes didn't escape Mavis's attention. It almost seems like he was sharing a joke that he alone was private to.

"Yeah. Let's hope."

 **-Time Skip-**

A week later, Mavis, Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim were perched on her couch watching Star Wars. **(Author's Note: Yes I did. Oh yes I did!)**

About half was through the movie, Mavis caught Bruce and the boys looking at her curiously.

"What?"

Dick was the one who anwsered her inquiry.

"You know, you kind of look like Padmé."

Mavis's eyebrows furrowed. "Nu uh!"

"I'm not kidding!"

Mavis looked back at the screen before looking at the boys.

"That does not look like me."

Tim nodded his head. "Yes it does."

Mavis looked at Bruce in question.

"You kind of do look like her."

Mavis rolled her eyes playfully before looking back at the screen.

"If you say so."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Wow."

Mavis knew that Wayne Manor was big. But she didn't expect the structure to be this beautiful.

Bruce smiled at her amazed expression. "Home sweet home."

After parking the car, Bruce and Mavis walked through the kitchen and was greeted by who Mavis assumed was Bruce's butler.

"Welcome home Master Wayne. And this must be Miss Mavis, Master Dick, Master Jason, and Master Timothy?"

Mavis smiled and shook the old man's hand. "That's us. And you're Alfred?"

He gave her a smile. "That is correct."

Alfred led Mavis, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Bruce through the hallway to the kitchen. "It's nice to finally meet the woman Master Bruce has been talking constantly about."

Mavis looked over her shoulder at Bruce. "You talk about me? Constantly?"

Bruce ducked his head down with a sheepish grin as a pink blush brushed across his cheeks.

"Maybe."

With a light blush covering her own cheeks and a shy smile, Mavis looked forward and continued to follow Alfred until the reached the kitchen.

Mavis and Bruce were telling Alfred how they met when Bruce's phone started ringing. Bruce excused himself and walked in the other room.

After making sure he was gone, Mavis and the boys looked at Alfred with an impish grin.

"There aren't by any chance any embarrassing Bruce stories, are there?"

Alfred copied Mavis's earlier action and made sure Bruce was gone before giving her a smirk of his own.

"Thousands."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Tell me something that not a lot of people know."

The (not official) couple were sitting on a blanket in the garden at Wayne Manor eating snacks that Alfred provided while the boys ran around exploring.

Bruce laid on his back and folded his hands behind his head.

"My middle name is Arthur."

Mavis laid on her back and considered the name. "Bruce Arthur Wayne. Hm, sounds like a rich guy's name."

Bruce looked at her with a playful glare. "Ha ha. So what's your middle name?"

Mavis folded her hands over stomach and gave him a dead-panned expression. "If I tell you can't tell anyone."

He gave her a playful pout. "Not even Alfred?"

Mavis and the boys has been coming to Wayne Manor for over a month now and she and the butler were getting very close. Dick, Jason, and Tim adored Alfred and he adored them right back.

She pursed her lips and thought about it. "Okay, you can tell Alfred."

Bruce grinned and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"My middle name, is Medusa."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Mavis Medusa Logan?"

Mavis nodded. "Yup."

Bruce was silent. Mavis looked and saw his shoulders shaking lightly.

She raised an eyebrow. Which was apparently invitation enough for Bruce.

Mavis sat up as the billionaire laughed hysterically. "Ha ha."

Bruce held up his hands defensively. "Sorry."

She chuckled lightly. "No you're not."

Surprising them both, Mavis leaned down and pressed her lips to Bruce's. Who's laughter was immediately silenced.

Mavis didn't know what she was expecting.

Was I expecting him to kiss me back? To pull away?

She pulled away. "Sorry."

Bruce's hand came up and gently caressed her cheek. Mavis looked down and saw Bruce's warm brown eyes staring up at her lovingly.

"Don't be."

He gently guided her face down. Mavis closed her eyes as endless warmth flooded her body as Bruce's lips caressed hers.

As the two kissed, Mavis noticed that Bruce's lips felt familiar.

Where has she felt them before?

"MY EYES!"

Mavis and Bruce shot apart and saw the boys reacting in different ways. Dick was vigorously rubbing at his eyes, Jason slapped the side of his head trying to get the image out, and Tim was staring, horrified.

Mavis and Bruce grinned at each other before shooting up and ran at the boys. The boys saw them coming and started running, laughing the entire time.

Meanwhile, Alfred watched little family chase each other with a serene smile on his face. Happy that the man he looked out for finally had a family of his own.

 **Author's Note: So what do you think? Did I do good on building their relationship or should I add more?**


	8. Finding Out

Ever since she and Bruce became 'official', Mavis found herself smiling a lot more than usual. She didn't reject his gifts anymore (well, most of them she didn't reject). The way he kissed her left her sighing happily.

His lips were so warm...

And felt so familiar.

Unfortunately, weeks after it happened, the kiss that Batman gave her was still fresh in her mind. Both Bruce and Batman's lips were warm, and soft.

Unlike her other suitor's lips.

When Jonathan kissed her that day at the park, a cold feeling flowed through her. Was Batman right? Was Jonathan really involved in something illegal?

Maybe.

On a different note, Mavis finally got around to taking the necklace to Lucius, who discovered a tracker in one of the jewels. He managed to link the tracker in Mavis's necklace to the device that was tracking her. So now, she could track her tracker. She planned on using it later this week.

"Alright, spill."

Mavis looked up to see Jessica looking at her expectedly.

"What?"

"You've been quiet all afternoon. What happened when I left you with Mr. Wayne?

"Nothing. He sent me home after hearing my mother was in a coma."

Jessica's face turned sympathetic. "How are you doing?"

Mavis sighed. "I'm okay. He's been helping me."

Her friend smirked. "He being Mr. Wayne?"

Mavis chuckled before pursing her lips. "I won't confirm nor deny that 'he' is Mr. Wayne."

Jessica squealed excitedly. Mavis laughed at her friend's excitement.

"Where has he taken you?"

The two continued to talk until they separated near the train station. She and Bruce were going out tonight, so the boys were staying over at Barbara's. Her phone started ringing as soon as she closed her apartment door.

"Hello?"

"YOUR DATING BRUCE WAYNE?!"

"Lizzie?"

"Don't you check Caller ID anymore? Now answer the question woman!"

Mavis grimaced. "Hi Lizzie. And yes, I'm dating Bruce Wayne."

Lizzie soundedlike she was trying to form words before screaming. "DAAAAAD!"

The oldest King girl grew pale. "Lizzie don't-"

The next thing Mavis heard was her sister dropping her phone and running away.

Moments later, Stella's voice came from the phone. "Just to be clear, this is the same Bruce Wayne that you said you hated with a passion?"

Mavis threw her bag on near the couch and sighed. "Hi Stella. And yes. He's not the man I thought he was. He's, different."

"Different how?"

"Yeah, different how?"

Mavis eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Is that Barry I hear?"

Mavis adored her cousin Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen. She, her parents, and her sisters were there for him when his mother died. Now he was returning the favor for Lizzie, Stella, and Mike.

"Hi Mavis. So what's this I hear about you dating Bruce Wayne?"

"Ummmm,"

Mavis heard Stella sigh. "Give us a minute."

Before her sisters hung up, she briefly heard Lizzie come back in the room with their father while Stella told Barry that he wasn't aloud into the video chat, and he responded that he was older than her and would participate in the video chat if he wanted to.

A few minutes later, Mavis walked into her room and saw her open laptop showing her family trying to video chat her. She winced upon seeing everyone's eager/expecting expressions.

"Hi."

Lizzie arched an eyebrow. "So you were saying?"

Mavis picked up her laptop and sat on her bed. "At first I thought he was a clueless billionaire playboy."

Barry arched an eyebrow. "But?"

Mavis giggled and bit her lip.

This caused her family to 'slightly' freak out.

Lizzie leaped into Barry's arms, who caught her bridal style. "SHE GIGGLED!"

Stella's eyes were huge. "AND SHE BIT HER LIP!"

Barry clasped Lizzie closer to him. "OUR MAVI-WAVI'S POSSESSED!"

Mike looked like he was going to puke. "I'm calling an exorcist."

Mavis laughed at her siblings ridiculous reactions. "Calm down and I'll tell you! And Dad, come back here."

Stella rolled her eyes and took a mock-deep breath, Lizzie and Barry did the same. While Mike stalked back into the room grumbling, Barry looked at Lizzie before grimacing and dropping her.

Lizzie stood up and glared at Barry before looking at the screen again. "We're listening."

"Well, like I said, at first I thought he was a clueless billionaire playboy. But he turned out to be so much more."

Stella, Lizzie, Mike, and Barry furrowed their eyebrows, but didn't interrupt.

"After he came back he tried to charm me into a date."

Barry arched an eyebrow. "Apparently it worked."

Mavis shook her head. "Not at first. At first I flat out rejected him the first couple of times."

Mike nodded his head proudly. "That's my girl."

"But the gifts started getting a little to extravagant I decided to give in."

Stella's head tilted to the side curiously. "How extravagant did the gifts get?"

"Expensive chocolates from Paris extravagant."

Mavis told her and Bruce's story up to three weeks ago, when she kissed him when they were in the garden.

"You kissed him?!"

Mavis smirked proudly. "Yup."

She saw something move outside of her window.

"Mavi?"

Mavis' eyes narrowed. "Hold on."

She walked over to the window and tugged it open before poking her head out. She ignored the rain that fell on her head as she looked around. Mavis saw what looked like a shadow move above her. Her thoughts flew to Batman as she looked up...

...And saw nothing.

"Mavis?"

Barry's concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She took one more look around before pulling in and closing her window.

Mavis smiled reassuringly as she on her bed. It's nothing."

Stella didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "You sure it wasn't Batman outside your window?"

Mavis leaned against her pillows. "So you've heard about that?"

Her father, sisters, and cousin nodded.

"Have you met him yet?"

Mavis thought back to her two encounters with the Dark Knight. "Well,"

Lizzie shot up "You have!"

Mavis pursued her lips. "Only twice. Two mugging incidents. He showed up, beat up the bad guys and left."

Stella being Stella immediately sensed her sister wasn't saying everything.

"And?"

Mavis furrowed her eyebrows. "And what?"

Stella leaned forward. "He didn't just 'beat up the bad guys' and left. Did he?"

Barry saved Mavis from answering. "Come on Stell' it's not like they kissed or anything."

Silence.

Mavis froze and pursed her lips as she thought back to the kiss she and Batman shared.

Her siblings stared at her wide eyed.

Lizzie jumped up. "OH MY GOD!"

Barry's eyes were the side of dinner plates. "YOU KISSED BATMAN!?"

Stella had a look on her face that was a mix of triumph and completely dumbfounded. "MAVIS!"

Mavis grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. When she looked up her cheeks were as red as an apple.

"Yeah."

Barry backed away and took a deep, Mike passed out, and Lizzie and Stella leaned forward.

"Was it good?"

Barry, with a distinctively disgusted look on his face, gagged and began dragging his uncle out of the room.

"I don't want to hear about that."

Lizzie looked at the direction her cousin walked in. "Love ya Barry!"

The girls looked at Mavis with expectancy. "Well?"

Mavis's cheeks grew hot. A shy grin spread itself across her face.

"It was very, _very_ warm."

Stella had the decency to blush while Lizzie cackled madly.

"First make-out session in two years and its with a vigilante!"

Mavis playfully glared at Lizzie. "This conversation is over."

"Wait wait wait!"

She paused and looked at her sisters with a raised eyebrow.

Lizzie clamped her hands over Stella's ears tightly.

"Did you two-"

"Bye Lizzie."

 **-Time Skip-**

A knock coming from her living room alerted her to someone waiting at the door about two hours later. Putting the last final touches of her makeup, Mavis gave herself one last once-over in the mirror before turning the apartment lights off and started walking towards the door.

When she opened it, Bruce greeted her on the other side.

"Hey."

His brown eyes roamed up her form before smiling lovingly. "You look beautiful."

A light blush spread across Mavis's cheeks and she smiled back. "Thanks... You don't look so bad yourself."

Bruce chuckled before offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Internally smiling at how three weeks ago she would have scoffed and said something sarcastic, she smiled and looped her arm through his.

"We shall."

The two talked as they walked down the stairs together. "How did Tim's presentation go?"

"From what Dick and Jason told me, he killed it!"

The billionaire chuckled. "Based on how well he did when he was practicing with us, that really doesn't surprise me."

A proud smile crossed Mavis's face. Ever since that afternoon in the gardens at Wayne Manor, Bruce had become the father that Dick, Jason, and Tim desperately needed. There was only so much she could do as a mother.

* * *

As the two walked towards Bruce's car, said man caught something out of the corner of his eye. Just above Mavis's head, in the alley, was a man.

And based on how he was eyeing Mavis, he wasn't just a normal civilian. Something told him that Crane sent him, but he needed to hear it from the thug watching them.

"Everything okay?"

Bruce looked at the woman he loved and smiled reassuringly. "Everything's fine."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to smile. Keeping an eye on the man in the alley, Bruce led Mavis to the car before driving away.

* * *

"Are you sure you were okay earlier? You looked like you saw something that you really didn't like."

When the two were finally sitting down in the restaurant, Mavis brought up the strange way Bruce was acting when they were at her apartment.

But before he could answer, the waiter came asking for their orders. As soon as that was done, Mavis raised an eyebrow expectantly Bruce opened his mouth to respond, Mavis cut him off. "And no fake answers please."

The billionaire chuckled. "I can't get anything past you anymore can I?"

His female companion smirked and raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever gotten anything past me?"

The glimmer in his eyes, the very same one that he had when he kidnapped her from her apartment weeks earlier, didn't escape Mavis's attention. Just like last time, it was almost as if he was sharing a joke that he alone was private to.

"Well now that you mention it, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

After eating, Bruce's head tilted to the side as music started playing before standing up and offering a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Mavis smiled before taking his hand. "Why not?"

The Billionaire 'not exactly a playboy anymore' took her hand in his before leading her to the dance floor that was off of the dining area. Bruce pulled Mavis close and the two danced together. After a while, Bruce started chuckling.

Mavis looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If I asked you to go on any of the dates that we've been going on lately, you would have scoffed and said something sarcastic."

A sarcastic grin crossed Mavis's face. "Only because I thought you were an airhead playboy. But now..."

Now it was Bruce's turn to raise an eyebrow, albeit playfully. "But now?"

Mavis pursed her lips, glancing down slightly embarrassed, slightly vulnerable. "Now, seeing you with my sons... Hell, even dancing with me, a girl who grew up in Smallville Kansas on a farm..." **(Author's Note: Waves innocently while grinning evilly).**

"It almost doesn't seem real."

Bruce's face was unreadable for a moment before it became gentle, loving. "I promise that this is real."

The billionaire closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he and Alfred had before he left to pick up Mavis up.

* * *

 _"What if she flat out rejects me Alfred?"_

 _The wizened older man couldn't help but smirk at the man he has raised since he was born. "Fighting the criminal underworld doesn't so much as give you a shiver. But when you're confessing to the woman you love, you're scared stiff."_

 _Bruce gave the older man a stiff look, but said nothing, giving Alfred more room to speak. "When you're father was preparing to confess to your mother, he was in the exact same state you are in now. So I am going to tell exactly what I told him."_

 _The Billionaire looked at his butler. "And what was that?"_

 _"Pull up your big boy pants. And just say the bloody words."_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Bruce opened his eyes to look into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman he loved.

"Mavis... I love you."

Said woman froze and looked up at her boyfriend. "Wh-wha-"

"If you'd let me, I want to stay. I want to be there for you and the boys. I want-"

Mavis cut him off by standing on her toes and crashing her lips to his. Bruce stood in shock for a total of five seconds before he kissed her back. When they pulled away, Mavis had a large smile on her face, and her eyes were glossy. "You billionaires and what you 'want'."

Bruce chuckled before pulling the woman he loved close and held her. Mavis rested her head on his chest as the swayed to the music.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?"

Mavis nuzzled her head against Bruce's chest. "I love you too."

The billionaire smiled widely and buried his face in the top of her head. "The kiss kind of said that itself... But hearing was just as good."

Mavis chuckled before leaning her head upwards. "Dork."

Bruce chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead. As the kisses trailed down her face and towards her neck, Mavis tilted her head up. "My apartment?"

Her boyfriend's eyes were dark with lust as he pulled back with a sultry smile. "I'll call for the check."

 **-Time Skip-**

The next morning, Mavis found herself in her kitchen making breakfast in Bruce's shirt. Shortly after finishing up with the pan, warm, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Good morning."

She smiled and leaned back against Bruce's chest. "Morning.

He kissed her temple. "Are you okay? From last night?"

Mavis smirked before looking at Bruce through the corner of her eye. "Like I said last night, I grew up on a farm. It takes a lot more than that to wear me down."

The glint in her boyfriend's eye was positively mischievous. "What time are the boys supposed to be back?"

Mavis raised an eyebrow. "A little after twelve. Why?"

She squealed when Bruce suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style back towards her room.

"Because I am no where near done with you yet."

 **-Time Skip-**

Dick, Jason, and Tim were happy to see Bruce when they came back. As soon as they put their duffel bags in their room, the little family piled in the car Bruce and Mavis were driving in - luckily it had a backseat - last night. And after spending the afternoon at Wayne Manor with her boys, Mavis turned the kitchen light off as she finished some last minute paperwork and walked towards her room. The boys have longed since gone to bed, leaving Mavis the only person in the apartment still awake.

Or so she thought.

About two feet before she entered her room, she noticed shadow in the corner, right before the kitchen entrance. She walked the rest of the way into her room before reaching for the metal baseball ball she kept tucked between her bed and her nightstand.

Not long after her fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt, she felt a presence behind her.

Thinking quickly, she lifted the metal bat up before swinging behind her, spinning on her heel as she did. A gloved hand caught the baseball bat before it could hit anything and do some damage.

For the first time in weeks, Mavis laid eyes on Gotham's bat themed vigilante.

She let go of the baseball bat in shock. As Batman leaned it against her nightstand, Mavis collected herself. "Oh, it's you."

Her eyes suddenly widened, as if remembering something important. She whispered quietly to herself. "The boys."

Mavis quickly brushed past Batman before making her way to Dick, Jason, and Tim's room and peaked through the crack in the door. They were curled up against each other in Dick's bed, each boy using their brother as a pillow. Their adoptive mother's baseball bat swinging didn't wake them up, so they were still fast asleep.

It wasn't uncommon for all three of them to fall asleep in the same bed with each other, especially now, when Tim would get nightmares about the fire that killed his parents.

She sighed in relief when she noticed Tim's peaceful face. At least the nightmares left him alone. At least just for now.

Mavis straightened her spine before turning around to see Batman still there. "What do you want?"

He didn't bother beating around the bush. "Crane has men watching your apartment."

Chocolate brown eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

"Crane's obsessed with you. And I doubt the fact that he likes seeing you with another man."

Mavis raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know I'm seeing someone?"

Batman smirked, albeit small though. "I have my ways."

Deciding against what those 'ways' were, Mavis wrapped her arms around herself and didn't look at him, quietly whispering to herself. "Why is Jonathan doing this?"

When she spoke again, she was talking directly towards him. "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Never be alone when you're walking to and from your apartment. Better yet, move to another part of the city."

Mavis briefly considered moving her and the boys in with Bruce, but decided against it.

Even though we said I love, it's way too soon for something like moving into together. "Anything else?"

Batman did nothing but stare at her for a moment before speaking. "Has Crane been trying to contact you?"

Her lips pursed. "Just a couple of calls and texts. Otherwise, not really."

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes, so Mavis held her hands up in surrender. "I haven't talked to him."

Her voice trailed off, and she spoke more to herself then she was him. "Especially after that little incident in the park."

Batman's voice was gruff, more than usual. "What incident?"

Mavis blanched when she realized that he apparently had the actual ears of a bat. "That is my business thank you very much."

The bat themed vigilante stalked closer to her. "What incident?"

She crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye. "Nothing happened. He didn't force anything of me."

Which technically was true, the kiss wasn't rough, just cold.

Mavis much preferred Bruce's warm to scorching hot lips anyway.

Batman clenched his jaw. "Promise you'll keep yourself and your sons away from Crane."

The brown haired woman sighed before looking at the Dark Knight. "Tell me what Jonathan's doing that gives him the need to have most likely bad men stalk me?"

"I don't know, but I know it's not good. Promise me, Mavis."

She noticed that there was a change of tone to his voice, especially when he said her name.

How did he know it in the first place? Probably the same way he knows I'm dating Bruce. "I promise."

Batman nodded. Knowing that that was the end of that conversation, Mavis turned around and headed towards her bedroom before shutting herself in the bathroom. She leaned her back against the door and sighed.

 _Jonathan, what have you done?_

* * *

After hearing Mavis's bathroom door click shut, Bruce sighed quietly before turning around and heading towards the window. He gave Dick, Jason, and Tim's bedroom door a glance, remembering how Mavis peaked through earlier and remembering how she told him, Bruce Wayne that is, how Tim has really bad nightmares this time of the year.

He recalled the youngest of Mavis's adopted sons peaceful face when he looked over Mavis's head earlier as she checked on them through the peak of their door fondly. Maybe, hopefully, the nightmares will leave him alone tonight.

Tiny little footsteps suddenly filled his ears, and he turned around to see Tim rubbing his eyes and walking towards him.

"Wha-"

Bruce was kneeling in front of him in a second and placed his hands on the six year old's shoulders. "Everything's fine Tim. Go back to bed."

Tim blinked his eyes before looking into the eyes that were hidden by a cowl and black grease paint. "Bruce?"

For a second the billionaire/vigilante panicked before calming down. Tim was still halfway asleep, if he did remember this, he'll hopefully think that this was a dream.

Bruce switched back to his regular voice. "It's alright Tim, nothing's wrong. Now go back to sleep, before your brothers come looking for you."

Tim nodded before sleepily trudging forward and wrapping his little arms around Bruce's neck.

"Night Bruce."

The bat themed vigilante crouched frozen for a second before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the boy's middle and holding him close. "Good night Tim."

When the six year old let him go, he turned on his heel and trudged his way back to his room. After making sure that Tim was back in bed with his brothers and fast asleep, Bruce made his way over to the window and slipped trough, making sure to close it as he went.

He had work to do.

* * *

An hour later, Mavis still wasn't asleep.

Mavis tossed and turned in her bed, sleep being incredibly elusive. Her thoughts from earlier refused to leave her alone.

Looking at the clock, Mavis sighed before getting up and changing into jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, and a hoodie to protect herself from the rain.

She took out the mini-computer that Lucius gave her. Mavis inserted the tracking device into the slot. Moments later a tiny blip appeared on the screen.

Ready or not, here I come.

"Mavis?"

She turned around to see Dick, Jason, and Tim looking at her with curious expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing?"

Crap. "Nothing Loves, just go back to sleep."

"Are you going out?"

"Can we come?"

Mavis weighed her options. She couldn't leave them here alone, and she couldn't take them next door to Gloria's, she was still in Florida visiting family.

That and thinking back to the promise she made to Batman, she was left with only one option.

"Get dressed, and do not leave my side, okay?"

 **-Time Skip-**

Mavis made sure the hood concealed her face - and the boys hoodies concealed their faces -as they trekked along the alleyways of the Narrows. They've been walking around for hours now. Mavis's mysterious tracker has been moving around a lot tonight. But at the moment, they weren't moving at all.

Twenty minutes later, Mavis and the boys arrived at their destination. She made sure that Dick and Jason had a tight hold on Tim as they walked down the alleyway. The little family stopped when they reached the end...

...And saw a shaking Batman.

He looked to be in the same state as the man who got hit by the gas that came out of the bracelet Jonathan gave her.

Completely...

...And utterly...

...petrified.

Mavis approached him carefully while the boys followed close behind. "Batman?"

The vigilante looked up with a confused/afraid expression. He mumbled something, but Mavis couldn't understand it. When she got a closer look at his physical state, she ran to him and looped his left arm over her shoulder while Dick - making sure Jason had a tight grip on Tim - ran over and supported Batman's right side.

"We need to get you some help. Damn it, where's the nearest hospital-"

Mavis heard his raspy voice in to her ear. "No...No...hospital..."

She gave Batman an incredulous look. "Please don't tell me you're afraid of hospitals."

"Help...coming..."

As they slowly made their way to the mouth of the alley, Mavis found her thoughts slowly starting to riot. Bruce gave her the necklace with the tracker in it. But the tracker led to Batman.

 _Could, could Bruce be Batman?_

 _No, that can't be!_

A car pulled to the mouth of the alley, and a very familiar face stepped out.

"Miss Mavis? Boys?"

It's true.

"Alfred?"

As the butler quickly looked at the vigilante before looking back at the woman and child that was supporting him before looking at the two younger boys holding tight to each other beside them, Mavis came to a realization.

 _Bruce is Batman._


	9. Chapter 9

A fearful gasp pulled her out of her thoughts. She started pulling the man she loved towards the car with Dick helping her and Jason and Tim followed behind.

"Help me get him in the car!"

Alfred was immediately by her side as they slide Bruce/Batman into the car. After he was laying across the seat, Mavis went to the other side of the car and slid in while Jason and Tim climbed in after Bruce and Dick got in the passenger's seat.

"Are you sure this is wise Miss Logan?"

Mavis gently laid the cowled head on her lap before looking up at the butler after he climbed into the driver's seat.

"We're not leaving him Alfred."

Despite the tears building in his eyes at Bruce's state, Alfred spared Mavis a tiny smile at her and her children's loyalty to Bruce.

"Very well Miss Mavis."

As they drove to Wayne Manor, Bruce muttered almost hysterically about some type of poison. Mavis laid her hands the side of his cowl and whispered comfortingly to him.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."

If he heard her words, he didn't show it. But then she heard him mutter vaguely. "Don't... go..."

Mavis gently stroked the sides of Bruce's cowl. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

As the young woman continued to try and calm the man she loved down, she vaguely heard Tim mutter. "So it wasn't a dream."

Mavis was tempted to ask her youngest son what he meant, but decided not to. That is a definite conversation for another time. But for now, she had to focus on the situation at hand.

Soon after arriving at Wayne Manor, Mavis and Dick helped Alfred haul Bruce up to his room while Jason and Tim followed close behind. After dropping Bruce on the bed, Alfred looked at Mavis.

"There are rags in the kitchen in the drawer closest to the pantry. Soak the rags in cold water and bring them here."

Mavis ran as fast as she could to fulfill the task, Tim following close behind. While she was soaking the rags, her thoughts swirled around in her head.

Bruce was Batman.

That means he was the one who saved her when she was being mugged.

And he was the one who kissed her the second time.

They were definitely going to have a talk about that when he was better.

That explained how he knew where she lived. And he was probably the shadow that was outside her window when she was talking to Barry and her sisters.

Tim's shaky voice broke through her train of thought. "I-Is Bruce going to die?"

Mavis froze before looking at her youngest child. Just by looking at Tim's face, she knew why he was scared. He was scared of losing another father. His heart wouldn't be able to take it this time. Mavis quickly placed the rags on the counter before crouching in front of the young boy and gripped his small shoulders with her hands.

"Now you listen to me Timothy. Bruce is not going to die... understand? We won't let him."

She smiled reassuringly before pressing her lips to Tim's forehead. "You and your brothers aren't going to lose another father, I promise."

Mavis quickly picked up the rags from the counter and handed a few of them to Tim before mother and son ran back to the room they left the others in. Upon arriving, Mavis saw that Bruce's condition hasn't gotten any better, if anything it probably had become worse because he was now unconscious. Alfred was in the process of removing the suit and cowl from Bruce's sweaty form with Dick and Jason's help.

"We have the rags."

The three of them looked up from their task. Alfred was the one who responded. "Put them on his forehead. Master Tim, as soon as the armor is off, place your rags on Master Wayne's arms."

The two did as they were told. Occasionally, Bruce would twitch and mumble something non-understandable, but remained unconscious for the most part. After every last bit of armor was off and the cool wet rags were on, Mavis helped Alfred pull the bedsheets and comforter up to Bruce's waist before stepping back.

"I'm afraid that is all we can do for Master Wayne for the time being."

Alfred turned to look at the family of four. Now that the excitement has worn off, the boys looked like they were ready to fall over. "And I believe it's time for the young masters to sleep."

Mavis looked down at her sons before looking back at Alfred, and nodded. "Guest rooms?"

"Down the hall. And Miss Mavis?"

The woman, as she was leading Dick, Jason, and Tim through the door, looked over her shoulder to see a look full of gratefulness on the butler's face.

"Thank you."

Mavis smiled and nodded before leading the boys down the halls.

* * *

After Alfred had put the armor back in the batcave safely, he came back to the master bedroom to see Mavis sitting in a chair beside the bed, fast asleep. And to that he smiled, happy that the man he had cared for since the moment he was born find family again.

And who'll hopefully put up with all this bloody Batman business. But one can only hope.

* * *

The next day, Bruce's condition didn't change all that much, much to everyone's relief. He was still sweating profusely, and was very restless as he slept. But as the day turned into night, the relief died as the vigilante's skin turned pale and pink blotches littered his skin.

Mavis pursed her lips before looking at Alfred. "It's going to take more than rags to heal this."

The older man's face as grave. "I know."

A small voice from the side of the bed caught the grownups attention. "Fox."

The two looked over to see Tim looking up from where He, Dick, and Jason were playing go fish. "Lucius Fox can help."

Mavis and Alfred looked at each other with realization. "Timmy, you're a genius."

 **-Time Skip-**

After Mr. Fox was called promptly, he took a blood sample and was able to make an antidote. And while her youngest watched the procedure with rapt attention, Tim knew better than to distract Fox from his work.

After the antidote was complete and injected into Bruce's blood, the billionaire's restlessness calmed a bit. And by the time the sky turned dark, the twitching was almost non-existent.

He was going to be just fine.

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Bruce... Why do we fall?_

Brown eyes slowly flickered open to see a familiar aged face stirring a seltzer tab in a glass of water. He shut his eyes as his head sleepily registered previous events. "How long was I out?"

Alfred looked up before handing the glass to his charge. "Two days. It's your birthday... many happy returns."

Bruce propped himself up on his elbow before taking the glass and slowly drank the contents. His eyes wandered until coming to a stop on the woman he loved sitting against the wall fast sleep with Dick and Jason leaning against her and Tim's head laying on the former's lap, they too fast sleep.

"They were there that night. Mavis and Dick helped you put me in the car."

The butler followed the vigilante's line of sight to the family of four before smiling fondly. "Miss Mavis and the young masters have refused to leave until they were sure you've recovered. They've been here since the first night."

Bruce lowered the glass, a smile of his own crossing his lips. "Stubborn woman."

Alfred raised an eyebrow in dry amusement. "And who are you in this situation Master Wayne? The pot or the kettle?"

The younger man snorted in amusement. Eyebrows furrowing minutes later as he thought back to the ordeal he went through. "I've felt these affects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of... hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You've been hanging out in the wrong clubs Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked up to see Fox walk through the door with a faint smirk on his lips. As he tried to think of an excuse, Alfred spoke.

"Master Timothy had suggested we call Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day."

Fox walked the rest of the way into the room. "I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and protein-based catalyst."

Bruce's brows furrowed as he thought over Fox's words. "Am I meant to understand any of that?"

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote."

The billionaire perked up with interest. "Could you make more?"

"Plan on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?"

A teasing grin spread across the vigilante's lips. "Well, you know how it is. You're out at night, looking for kicks... someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens..."

Mr. Fox laughed. "I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now."

He turned and began to leave. "Alfred, always a pleasure."

"Lucius."

When he left, Mavis stirred. Alfred's grin widened ever so slightly. "I'll leave you to it then."

Chocolate brown eyes blinked away the sleep before landing on Bruce.

"Good morning."

* * *

Mavis blinked in shock for a split second before calmly and carefully removing herself from Dick, Jason, and Tim. The moment she was free and able to stand, she quickly ran to Bruce's bedside and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The billionaire no-longer-a-playboy chuckled before lightly wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close. "If this is what I get after getting drugged, I'll have to do this more often."

The brunette quickly pulled back from their shared embrace and swatted him on the shoulder, hard, before looking him dead in the eye, the glare making her eyes glow. "If you even think about trying something like this again I will skin you alive and throw you in the river. Prince of Gotham or no."

The bat vigilante laughed before brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "There's my girl."

Mavis let herself lean into his touch ever so slightly with a sigh and closed eyes. The two were silent for a few moments before the brunette opened her eyes.

"Just to be clear, that was you who kissed me that night in the rain, right?"

Bruce froze for a split second before smiling timidly. "Since I'm the only person dressing as a bat and running around Gotham at night... yes, that was me."

A warm blush spread across her cheeks. Her nose scrunched up as she looked at the man she loved incredulously. "And just why did you kiss me?!"

The grin was now more laidback. "Well... pretty damsel in the rain... how could I not?"

Mavis rolled her eyes before swatting at his shoulder again. "Dork."

Bruce smirked. "Oh like that's not why you love me."

She chucked. "It's one of the reasons."

They fell silent again. The subject of why Mavis, Dick, Jason, and Tim were there in the first place hanging between them.

"Is that why dissapered seven years ago? Because you were becoming Batman?"

Bruce sighed before nodding. "I traveled around the world trying to learn how criminals ticked. Eventually I was found by a man who took me in, trained me. I thought he and I had the same goals. I was wrong."

Mavis was silent for a moment before sighing. "I don't think I have to ask why you took up the cowl?"

He laid back against the pillows with another sigh. "My parents, yes... can I ask why you're so calm about this?"

The brunette pursed her lips and looked out the window. "I think it's because I understand why you took up the cowl. And for that, I support you."

Bruce smiles gratefully before taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. Neither of them said anything, until...

"But if you come back in the same state we found you in or worse, I will kill you."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

A grin tugged at Mavis's as a laugh of her own escaped her lips. Behind them, shuffling could be heard. They both turned to look as Dick, Jason, and Tim blinked the sleep from their eyes. When they saw Bruce awake, their eyes widened with joy, and they were on their feet running to the bed in a split second.

"Bruce!"

Mavis moved out of the way just in time as they ran into the vigilante's arms, smiling warmly at the image of her boys together.

* * *

 **-Brief Time Skip-**

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this."

She held out the gift she had been holding to Alfred, who smiled. "Thank you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprise as he, Mavis, and the boys made their way down the stairs. "Rachel?"

Alfred, heading up the steps, handed him the gift.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends. Must've been quite the occasion."

The billionaire chuckled as he turned his head to look at the large thirty made from blue and white balloons. "It is my birthday."

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping by your present." Bruce's brows furrowed.

" You've got better plans?"

The assistant D.A. snorted dryly. "My boss has been missing for two days... which in this town means I should probably start by looking at the bottom of the river."

Bruce frowned. "Rachel..."

Her phone rang. "Excuse me... Rachel Dawes... Who authorized that? Get Crane down there now. Don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning."

Upon hearing the maybe not so good doctor's name as Rachel hung up Mavis perked up. "What's wrong?"

She frantically shoved her phone in her purse. "It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch."

Bruce frowned, not wanting his childhood friend to get hurt. "You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Rachel."

"You enjoy your party, Bruce. Some of us have work to do."

Mavis frowned before taking a few steps forward. "You'll be careful, right?"

Rachel paused and gestured to her gift. "Promise... Happy birthday Bruce."

As she ran out to her car, Bruce pulled the ribbon off the box and tossed open the lid, staring at what was inside. He picked up a note, which had very familiar words imprinted on it.

 _Finders keepers._

Inside was the arrow head they played with so long ago.

* * *

As Bruce turned - no doubt to suit up - and jogged up the staira, Mavis's brown eyes watched Rachel as she left the mansion.

Knowing his mother, Dick's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "Something crazy... stay with Alfred."

With that, she ran after the other brunette woman. "Rachel!"

The other woman stopped and raised an eyebrow as Mavis caught up with her, silently questioning her.

"Let me come with you."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What-"

"Jonathan is, or was, a friend of mine. He might listen to me... And I need to know, once and for all, if he has ties to the mob."

The assistant D.A. looked her dead in the eye before looking back at Wayne Manor. After a few moments of silence, she nodded.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Scarecrow..."

The two women peered into Falcone's cell in Arkham. Said man was strapped to a chair, staring at nothing. Through the window of his cell door, they could hear him muttering the same word on repeat.

"Scarecrow..."

Footsteps pulled Mavis away from her observations. She turned to see Jonathan walking down the hallway towards them. A small smile spread across his thin lips when he saw her.

"Mavis."

The brunette wrestled a smile onto her lips. "Hey Jonathan."

Noticing her struggle, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. But before he could say anything, Rachel stepped into view, making the Head of Arkham's eyes dulled. "Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge."

"I have questions about your report."

"Such as?"

The assistant D.A.'s took a quick glance back in the cell. "Isn't it convenient for a fifty-two year-old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

Mavis kept silent as she watched the two people who's faces looked like cold carved stone.

"Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms."

Once again, they heard Falcone mutter in his cell. "Scarecrow..."

Mavis eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's Scarecrow?"

Jonathan looked at her, eyes softening just a tad. "Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor... usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow."

Rachel's posture gave away her outrage. "He's drugged?!"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside he was a giant. In here only the mind can grant you power."

The assistant D.A.'s eyes narrowed. "You enjoy the reversal."

A cold smirk settled on Jonathan's lips. "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

Mavis had always known that her friend was a tad bit strange. But drugging patients like that almost sounded like taking someone's will from them.

Rachel's posture was still hostile. "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy."

She walked past Mavis and Jonathan towards an elevator. The latter gave the woman he was obsessed with a small smile before indicating to the elevator with with arm in a silent 'ladies first'. Mavis smiled tensly before following Rachel into the elevator. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, including blood work. Find out exactly what you put him on."

Something changed in Jonathan's face, setting Mavis on edge. "First thing tomorrow then?"

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General."

As she stood next to Rachel, she noticed Jonathan pull out a set of keys. He inserted one in a keyhole on the button panel and turned it, his face deadpan. "As you wish."

The trip down was silent, and Mavis's heart slowly dropped at every floor.

They came to a stop, and the doors opened to reveal a dark basement floor. The two women shared a look, silently agreeing to stay close to each other as they walked out. The man on the other hand was excited... it was time for Mavis to learn the truth.

It was time for her to join him.

"This way please... there's something I think you should see."

Coming to a set of double doors, Jonathan pushed them open and stepped onto a platform, holding onto a railing. Rachel and Mavis stepped up beside him and stared around in shock. Below them there were groups of inmates mixing things and then pouring them into open water mains... that they had gained access to by drilling through the floor.

Jonathan does have ties to the mob... But why do I feel that this is something bigger?

"This is where we make the medicine."

As if it already wasn't, his voice turned sinister. "Perhaps you should have some... clear your head."

The two women ran down the hallway towards the elevator. The doors shut as they tried to pound on all the buttons, none of which worked. When the doors did open, Jonathan was standing there wearing his burlap mask. Anticipating what was going to happen, Mavis quickly pushed Rachel out of the way...

And was met with a face full of fear toxin.

 **Author's Note: I'm baaaack!**

 **Hopefully for good this time!**

 **Minor detail, I changed Mavis's last name from King to Logan. Mainly because the last name King sounded just a tad bit fancy for someone from Smallville.**

 **I'm sorry for the super long wait and I'm going to try and do better.**


End file.
